Suite Life :D
by OneDirectionInfected
Summary: What are you doing in MY hotel room? Ariel thought she hit the high life when chosen to do a photoshoot with Vogue, but when she enters her suite, her life is definitely shaken up. One Direction story
1. MY suite!

**Good Luck in your photoshoot! (: -Leila**

**Thx girly :D ily and miss you! –Ariel**

**Haha Richard says to take pics of Sweden while there –Leila**

**I promise I will. Since he****'****s there tell him I love him too! –Ariel**

**He****'****s freaking out now bwahahahaha –Leila**

**LOL. Op I****'****m at the hotel. I****'****ll Skype l8r! –Ariel**

**Kk, don****'****t forget the little ppl :DD –Leila**

I sighed reading the last text from my closest friend.

"Here we are ," said the limo driver.

"Thank you"

I got out of the limo and walked into the large lobby. Walking in I nearly passed out seeing a whole bunch of celebrities.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to it." I thought to myself.

"Welcome to Hotellet madam," greeted the attendant at the check in counter.

"Hi, I'd like to check-in," I said, "Ariel Manz courtesy of Vogue."

"Ah, yes, Room 265. Here are your keys."

"Thank you :)"

I figured might as well use the stairs, as there was a huge crowd outside the elevator. While I was going down the hall, where I supposed my room was, I ran into THE Simon Cowell.

"OMG! I am sooo sorry Mr, Cowell!"

"Ah, it's my fault miss, I wasn't watching where I was running," exclaimed Mr. Cowell, "So it is my fault."

I stood aside so he could walk past.

"Must have been in a rush." I thought to myself.

I finally reached Room 265, and inserted my key. I walked in, put my luggage by the door, and looked up.

Surprised I said, " :o What are you doing in MY hotel room?"

A/N Hey this is my first fanfic, so I need harsh reviews :D

I'll put up Chapter 2 when I get some reviews. So RR (:

Bai


	2. Yell Fest!

**A/N Thank you soo much The Black Dove Flyeth for reading my chappie and reviewing first! (:**

**Disclaimer: I didn****'****t do this first chapter so it****'****s combined. I don****'****t own One Direction (NUUUUUUUUU!), Vogue, or anything else that I put in here that isn****'****t mine :(**

_Surprised I said, __"__:o What are you doing in MY hotel room?__"_

When I put my luggage down and turned around, I saw a mess of blonde hair on the couch, in front of the T.V.

Surprised I said, ":o What are you doing in MY hotel room?"

Then I heard whoever it was start to turn around and say, " I don't know what you're talking about as seeing I have had this room for a week already!"

I gasped as I looked into the blue-green eyes, realization suddenly hitting me.

"Y-y-y-your Niall Horan?" I stammered as my brain went into overdrive and nearly exploded.

"No, I'm the Nando's guy. I lived in Mullingar, Ireland, went to X-Factor, joined a group later named One Direction, became a worldwide heartthrob, and won third place in the X-Factor. Yep just the Nando's guy," he replied cheekily.

"And I thought Harry was the cheeky one," I muttered to myself. Then out loud I said, "Either way, you're in MY room."

"Nu uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Well I checked in a week ago, and I got this room."

"Well I checked in a minute ago and I got this room," I threw back at him.

"Then let's head down and ask WHAT THE BLOODY FUDGE IS GOING ONNNN!" he started yelling.

"I AGREE!"

When we reached the check-in desk, we both started yelling for the attendant and ringing the bell like crazy.

"Yes, yes?" the attendant said in a very –I'm-annoyed-why-now voice.

"Weeee got put in the same suite, even though I'm not supposed to be sharing with anybody!" I said huffily.

"Oh, this party. We had a huge order for rooms the other day, and they asked for the rooms you two were placed in, and they were willing to pay extra to get those rooms; so we figured since each of you only wanted one room, we could put you in a suite which has two rooms," the attendant hurriedly told us.

"UGHHHHHH I shall keep the room, but I will notify management about this, so we won't use your services anymore." Niall said angrily.

"I shall too." I spat out equally angrily.

When we said this, the attendant looked like he was about to pass out.

He started saying faintly, "We'll refund the…."

"DON'T YOU GIVE US THAT CRAP ABOUT REFUNDING OUT MONEY!" Niall and I said simultaneously.

When I heard him say the same thing the same time as me, I looked down, blushed, and said quietly, "Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do." He replied, obviously hearing my muttering.

We went upstairs to "our" suite, and I unpacked while he ordered room service.

"ARE YOU ALWAYS HUNGRY NIALL?" I shouted from my room.

"ALWAYS BABE!"

I drew in my breath quickly and thought, "Did he seriously just call me babe?"


	3. Get to knowish

**A/N: Well****…**** um thanks Leila and Madison for giving me feedback (:**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own everything, but I own nothing :(**

"This is going to be one very interesting stay," I reflected as I sat on the couch eating ravioli with Niall.

"Well since we'll be in a suite together for idk how long how bout we get to know each other?" asked Niall.

"Sure, I'll start," I said, "My name is Ariel Manz and I came here for a Vogue photo shoot.

"You're a model?" he asked surprised.

"Ye buddy!" I replied smiling.

"Ok first of all that's _my_ line and second of all you don't look like one." he said purely confused.

"Says the one who sings that girls are beautiful... oh and you also _say _that too," I said a bit annoyed.

"W-w-well you don't look all uh... anorexic and tall and…" he stammered then trailed off.

"And… what?"

"And well model like."

"Wow…so I'm clearly not model potential then?" I asked teasingly.

"N-n-no not _that_!" He said suddenly.

"Then whaaattt?"

"I don't know, so I'll think I should shut up bout now," he said sheepishly.

"I think you should know I'm a big fan of yours too!" I said excitedly.

"Really? You didn't fangirl when you walked in," he said surprised.

"Welllll… you don't like fangirling fans way too much do ya?"

"Not really, but you haven't asked me out either, like other fans do."

"You don't date models," I said quietly.

H e looked down and finished his dinner.

"I'm going to Zayn's room down the hall, holler if you need something."

"One, why would I holler for you? Two, I think we should exchange numbers in case either one of us forgets our key or something. Three, how come you're not sharing rooms?" I asked listing a few of my VERY important questions.

"You would holler for me because you wuv meeee!" he said with a wink, "That's a good idea exchanging numbers, and I'm not sharing with the guys because I won Rock, Paper, Scissors for the alone room haha!"

"Wow…o…k… then." I stated very slowly a bit confused.

"Yea so um… here's my phone," he said kind of awkwardly.

"Yea"

We exchanged numbers and as soon as he left I whipped my phone out and started texting.

**LEILA LEILA LEILA! This is going to be a very long text. GUESS WHO I****'****M SHARING A SUITE WITH! You****'****ll never guess it soo I****'****M SHARING WITH NIALL HORAN! NO JOKE NIALL FUDGING HORAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHH #fangirl. –Ariel**

**NO F****'****ING WAY! :O –Leila**

**YESH! Tell my Asian bro Richarddddd! –Ariel**

**GET ON SKYPE NOW! –Leila**

**KK -Ariel**


	4. Skype

**A/N: I REALLY love this story but I SERIOUSLY need more reviews so please all you visitors out there lookin at my story please review****…****it doesn****'****t have to be much (: Thank you Your-Dearly-Beloved for reviewing first on my third chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own fudging nuthin got it? Don****'****t make it sadder than it already is****…**

I ran into my room and started digging through my backpack for my laptop.

When I finally found it, I jumped on the couch and started to video call Leila.

"AHHH your head looks really big, Richard! Don't get that close to the camera!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm excited to see you… Leila's here too!" he said jumping up and down.

"LEILAAAAAA!"

I could hear her saying "I heard ya… one sec I'll be there." in the background.

"KK!" I yelled into the mic. "So how's Vanderbilt so far eh?"

"It's great… would be better if you were here, but overall me and Alex have nearly all the same classes," Richard said a bit sadly.

"Aww… I wish you and Leila were here in Sweden, but I'll be back soon, I promise bro!"

"I'm hereeeeee!" Leila said dramatically.

"Welcome back drama queen." I said teasingly, "How's Cali, the beaches, and the West Coast?"

"OMG IT'S WONDERFUL!" Leila exclaimed.

"Haha great! And how's 'Juilliard of the West'?"

"Great, great! Did I tell you I'm auditioning for a T.V. series, I got callbacks!" I screamed along with Leila.

"Sorry to interrupt your scream fest, but I wanna know how you're doing in Sweden and how in the f' did you get a suite with NIALL HORAN?" Richard interrupted.

"I'm doing great! And *ehem* jealous bro, afraid a boy will steal me from you?" I asked purposely slowly and teasingly.

"No I'm not!" he angrily exclaimed.

"Uh huh… you mad bro?"

"I AM NOT MAD!"

"Of course not! *sarcasm implied*" yelled Leila from the background.

"What are you doing home anyways Leila?" I asked carefully, just in case it was bad news.

"Oh, school starts in September there remember?"

"Haha oh yea"

I heard the door opening then closing. "I better go… *ehem* is here"

"Ariel, I'm pretty sure my name isn't *ehem*," I felt him breathe by my ear.

I blushed a bit and said, "Guys…*drum roll please* here's Niall."

I heard Leila screaming as a fan, and I heard Richard screaming angrily. Niall chuckled.

"So uh… Niall… back from Zayn's already?" I asked.

"Actually all six of us are having a movie fest here."

"Six? I thought there were only five of you." I said very, VERY confused.

"Six including you duh. Maybe the stereotyping is true… models ARE dumb." Niall said laughing.

"NU WAY! The stereotype is _blondes_ are dumb!" I shouted.

"Guys, guys calm down! Ariel I have to go, so bye!" Leila said over the video finally getting over the shock of seeing Niall.

"Byes! I love youuuuu!"

"I love you tooooo Ariel!" Richard yelled, "Niall, dude, you can't take her from meeee!"

"Quit joking boi and get your butt down and see Leila out," I said smiling.

Then I heard him walk down the stairs yelling bye. I ended the call, and then closed my laptop.

I turned to Niall and said, "So you said movie fest?"

**A/N: ****'****Juilliard of the West****'**** is California Institute of the Arts. Just in case you were wondering LOL. So ye Leila if your reading this... CHECK DIS COLLEGE OUT!**


	5. Movies, Questions, Suprises

**A/N: This chappie has different POV****'****s, just a warning :D **

**Don****'****t get confused and fall out of your chair or die or anything haha!**

**Thank Alex for reviewing! 3 ya boi**

**Updates are once a week now. I may add an extra chapters b/c I****'****m trying to finish this story before break ends!**

**Disclaimer: Don****'****t own anything.**

_I turned to Niall and said, __"__So you said movie fest?__"_

"Ya, I did say movie fest, but first who were those delightful screaming people over the video?" Niall said chuckling.

I started turning scarlet, "Those were my two best friends in America. Sorry they started screaming."

"Well at least it wasn't right next to my ear." I started laughing.

"Now, what were you saying about a 'movie fest'?"

"The boys are just coming over to watch a movie or two, but there's a catch!" he said slyly.

"WHYYYY?" I said with a pouty face.

"Well there has to be a price for hanging out with the five sexiest guys in the world," Niall said grinning.

"Of course," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Here's the plan…"

I interrupted saying, "That sounds sooo Scooby-Doo."

"SHUT up and listen!"

**Niall****'****s POV**

I whipped out my phone then texted the guys.

**Ready? x Niall**

**I was born ready! xx Louis**

**K get the guys and get over here! x Niall**

I knocked on Ariel's door and whispered, "Get ready, they'll be here any…"

I heard the guys knock on the door.

"Millisecond?" I heard her say while giggling.

"Shhhhh k?" I said with a smile.

I walked across the plush carpet and let them in.

Louis came bouncing in and asked me, "Do you have any carrots?"

I sighed, "No Louis, I don't."

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Zayn from the movie cabinet.

"Just choose one; I got to go to the loo."

When I got into the loo, I texted Ariel.

**Get out there x Niall**

**K boi –Ariel**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I opened the door and saw the One Direction boys minus Niall choosing a movie.

"That was a quick trip to the loo Niall!" Liam yelled not looking back.

I giggled and said, "Do I look like Niall to you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Louis screeched. "Niall you NAUGHTY boy, you didn't tell us there was a girl in your room!"

Niall came out of the bathroom and laughed, "Funny story about that eh Ariel?" Niall winked and suddenly I felt self-conscience in my sweats and a t-shirt surrounded by guys.

"_Ariel_ is it… do _you_ have any carrots?" Louis asked hopefully.

I laughed, "No sorry"

I heard him sigh and plop down on the couch.

"Well, Ariel, mind telling us the 'funny story' of you being in Niall's room?" Liam asked.

"Umm… well… the hotel kinda put us in the same room because the rooms reserved for us were bought out by someone else." I said turning slightly pink.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, does _someone _have a crush on Niall?" Louis said teasingly.

I started turning crimson. Niall then decided to save me from more embarrassment. "Harry, you're pretty quiet… stunned by a certain someone?" he said winking.

"No," Harry said bluntly.

Suddenly all the boys went quiet.

"Uh… ya'll might wanna start watching your movie now," I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Uh… yea," Zayn said being pulled out of the tension.

As their movie started Louis decided he wanted to know 'more' about me, "Ariel, why are you in Sweden?"

"I'm doing a photo shoot for Vogue here."

"So you're a model? I thought you might be one," Harry finally said.

"Oh… haha yea," I said feeling awkward.

"Well, at least he believed it." Niall said staring at Harry.

"LOL yea, Niall just _couldn__'__t _believe I was a model." I said laughing.

"Well pretty girl, I think you could be." Louis said with a wink.

"Are you TRYING to cheat on me Louis?" Harry said teasingly.

"Don't ya know it!"

"Anything else you wanna know Louis?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" he asked thoroughly curious.

"I'm from Tennessee, in America. I don't think you've been on tour there yet."

"How do you know?" Liam asked.

"Because if you did, my friends and I would have probably fangirled for a loooong time, and I don't remember doing that." I smiled halfway through remembering my friends.

"Ahhh a big fan eh?" Harry asked.

"Not big enough, surprisingly she didn't start screaming when she realized I was in 'her' suite." Niall said doubling over from laughing.

"Mate I have absolutely no idea why you think that is _that_ hilarious." Harry said.

Louis started laughing, "You _didn__'__t _scream? I figured you would be the type that would scream."

"Pfft my friends are the ones who scream; welllllll… I do to but when I'm alone LOL."

The boys started laughing. "Now _that _I can believe!" said Niall in between laughs.

"Anyone else want to pry into my life story before I start the movie?"

Louis laughed, "Later pretty girl, I REALLY want to see this movie!"

**Harry****'****s POV**

By the end of the movie, everyone was asleep except for me. Louis was in a very uncomfortable position, half on the couch, half off the couch, and snoring.

Niall and Ariel were conked out on pillows on the ground, Zayn had a blanket over his face, and Liam had his head on the tea table sleeping. As I looked over the group, I realized Niall and Ariel were sleeping pretty close together.

As a wave of jealousy washed over me I thought to myself, "You're being absurd Harry, NO WAY will a girl like Ariel like you."

I fell asleep still stinging with jealousy, thinking about Ariel.

**A/N****: ****Ooohh didn****'****t see that coming did ya? ;)**

**Did you like the twist? Ye or nay? R&R plz!**


	6. Paparazzi start to ruin my life

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love all of you!**

**I just realized Richard sounds kinda gay in the story, so he isn****'****t just saying****…**

**Disclaimer: Nuthin owned, nuthin gained**

**Niall****'****s POV**

When I woke up I realized that I was cuddling Ariel. I turned crimson, and decided to put Ariel in her bed. Carrying her bridal style made me realize how cute she looked asleep. When I laid her down, I started twisting some of her honey locks around my finger.

"Anyone awake?" Harry said in this rough morning voice.

"I'm laying Ariel down," I shouted quietly.

"Oh, I'm going back to sleep then."

I walked out of her room and asked Harry, "You okay mate? You've been a bit quiet since Ariel got here."

"Yea I'm fine, just a bit surprised she likes you."

"W-w-what?" I stammered, "She actually likes me?"

"Yea, you can tell by the way she looks at you." Harry said quietly looking down.

"Mate, I really don't know what to say except that, I know you like her too."

"WHAT! How'd you know that?" Harry said surprised.

"I know you," I said feeling proud of myself.

"Just know, if you ever grow some and ask her out, I promise I'll stay jealous from afar."

I stared speechless. Usually Harry never gives up a girl without a try, there had to be some kind of catch.

"Why? You usually at least try." I asked suspiciously.

"She seems smart, and probably won't go with a 'player' like me," Harry said sadly.

"Well… since that is less awkward, why don't we go to sleep eh?"

"Best idea ever Nialler!"

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and tea coming in through my door.

"Wait! My door?" I thought bewildered. "I remember sleeping in the living room next to Niall." I suddenly blushed with the thought of being that close to him while asleep.

I walked out and was greeted by an overly-chipper Louis. "I get to learn more about you today Ariellllllll!" He sang.

"Errrrrrr… NOT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled purely through morning anger.

I heard a chuckle in the kitchen, "Obviously _Ariel _isn't a morning person," Liam said in the kitchen.

"No I'm nawtttt!"

"Pretty girl here's your bacon and tea… how many sugars love?" Louis asked still very chipper.

"Two, and are you always a morning person Louis?" I asked still half asleep.

"Unless I'm hungover yes!"

I facepalmed and said sarcastically, "Wonderful!"

"Good morning beautiful," I heard Niall say walking out of the bathroom.

"Shut up and let me get freshened up," I replied annoyed by the morning people.

**Niall****'****s POV**

As soon as Ariel went into the loo, I was attacked by Louis.

"Seems like your girlfriend is in a bad mood, something happen last night?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened Lou, and go wash out your brain." I snapped.

"Ooohh trouble in paradise? Something wrong between you and Ariel perhaps?" Harry asked from behind me, leaning on the counter.

"Nothing Harry," I mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready you guys!" Liam exclaimed from the stovetop.

We raced toward Liam and breakfast.

"Whoa guys! Calm down!" Liam said startled.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I heard Liam yelling in the kitchen when I walked through the bathroom door. I slumped down on the couch, and just started to lay my head down when Louis came down and sat next to me.

"Ughhhh, can we start while having breakfast?" I asked groggily.

"Whatever you want pretty girl!"

"Here you go Ariel," Liam said placing a plate of bacon and eggs on my lap. "Tea's not done yet, but will be soon."

"Thank you sooo much Liam, I can't cook to save my life," I said gratefully.

"No prob, you have to deal with Louis the rest of the day," he said smiling.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGG…" I felt a buzzing in my pocket. "Hold that thought."

I checked my phone and saw a text from Joana, Vogue photographer.

**Hey Ariel. Photo shoot at 1:30 P.M. at the studio. –J**

**Ok thanks –Ariel**

"I have a photo shoot at 1:30 today guys, so what time is it now?" I asked.

"11:00," Niall said sitting next to Louis.

"Ah… just wondering Niall did you put me in my bed?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Haha yea I did, you looked a bit uncomfortable on the ground."

"Oh… Louis I have my breakfast, so fire away."

"Yaaayyy!" he said excitedly, "Ok you're from Tennessee in America, you're here doing a Vogue photo shoot, hmm… tell us about your family."

"There's my mom, dad, and little sister. They live in a house near the city. I haven't been home in 2 years, so I really don't know what's changed."

"Why haven't you gone home?" Louis asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, "They didn't approve of my modeling, even though I've always been the model child, and done what they've told me."

"Ohh… so where do you stay, if you're not at home?" Niall asked between bites of his bacon.

"I stay at my dorm in college, and during breaks I stay with my friends."

"Where do you go to college?" Harry asked while sitting down with Liam on the floor.

"Vanderbilt, I'm studying to be a pediatrician." I answered.

"Oooh pretty girl is also smarticle!" Louis said loudly.

I winced, "Tone it down a bit please Louis, for the sake of my fragile good mood this morning?"

"Sorry," he said a bit more quietly.

"Anything else anyone wants to know?" I asked looking around the room, "Where's Zayn?"

"He's probably in his room gelling his hair," Niall responded.

"Well, text him and see if he is for sure." I said getting paranoid.

"Calm down, I'll just walk down there and check on him, I gotta go change anyways." Liam said starting to get up.

"Finish your breakfast first," Louis said, "You have to have your energy to siiiiiiing!"

"Ok Dad!" Liam said with an eye roll.

After breakfast, Liam went down to his room and found that Zayn had ordered room service without the boys. This made Niall mad, which in my opinion was REALLY bad, especially if it was about food.

"I'm heading out for the shoot, anyone need anything from the store?" I called out into Harry and Louis's room where all the boys were in.

"Carrots!" Louis yelled throwing Euros at me.

"Okay!"

"Do you need a ride to the shoot?" Louis asked.

"Well, it would be help, but you don't have a car here do you?" I asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure our driver wouldn't mind dropping you off and picking you up from the shoot."

"Oh my goodness thank you sooo much! What would I do without you guys?" I said super gratefully.

"You would live in a box." Harry said laughing.

"Haha yea," I said sarcastically. "I'm off!"

Byes chorused from around the room.

**Harry****'****s POV**

After Ariel left, I moved over by Niall and asked, "Mate, when are you going to grow some and ask *her* out?"

"I don't know." he hissed back.

"Well you better hurry, who knows when she'll leave the suite and walk out of our lives." I said feeling like a wingman.

"Truth be told Harry, I hadn't thought about that, let's leave this for another day okay?" Niall sounded a bit sad saying this.

"Just hurry, I don't want you to mope around because you missed her."

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I came out of the store with some carrots when I was bombarded with flashing cameras, reporters, paparazzi, and One Direction fans.

Someone put a mic in front of my face and asked, "What's it between you and the One Direction boys? A source told us you became very close to them after meeting them last night."

"I-i-i…" I stammered. Then I saw the boys' driver pushing through the crowd. I ran past everyone and into the car. When the car started, I started catching my breath and then realized _someone _had told the press of the movie fest.

Quickly I texted Niall.

**Someone told the press that you guys and I met last night. Just got attacked by the paps –Ariel**

**Gosh who cud do this? x Niall**

**Well****…**** this will be a pain in the butt every time we go out –Ariel**

**I****'****ll talk to the guys bout this. When will u be back x Niall**

**Soon, dropped in to get some carrots when I got attacked. –Ariel**

**Niall****'****s POV**

I threw my phone down when I got the last text from Ariel.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked munching on a granola bar.

"Ariel got swarmed by paps at the store," I said angrily.

Louis sat up abruptly, "I would ask if she got my carrots, but you might throw a couch at me."

"Yea I might just have to," a smile playing on my lips, "But we have to figure out how this happened, and we have to be more careful."

'I agrees' flew across the hotel room.

** NiallOfficial**

**What****'****s up with the press and a never ending supply of informants? I guess it****'****s a taste of our life Ariel_chic.**

**A/N: Harry****'****s fingers were crossed behind his back in their morning convo****…**** forgot to mention that oops! The jealousy lives! **


	7. Say Yes

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter sucks! **

**Disclaimer: Look at past chapters.**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I took out my phone and started texting Leila.

**Just got swarmed by PAPS! Help ASAP –Ariel**

**Tough, but that****'****s the price of hanging out with 1D –Leila**

**Is Richard in class b/c he****'****ll help more than u atm :D –Ariel**

**He****'****s home, classes were cancelled for the week –Leila**

**Y? –Ariel**

**Gas leak –Leila**

**K –Ariel**

**Richardddddd –Ariel**

**Sup? *R**

**Swarmed by paps wish u were here 3 –Ariel**

**Yea I****'****d tell them to f****'**** off *R**

**I know****…**** -Ariel**

**When will u b home? *R**

**Idk, tell Alex I miss him too! –Ariel**

**Will do, and u b careful****…**** no tabloid covers! *R**

**No promises ;) –Ariel**

I sat back in the car, trying to relax for the rest of the ride.

When we pulled up at the hotel, the paparazzi that were there when I first came started to scare me. I was scared I might be in a gossip tabloid and start getting loads of hate. I flinched when I stepped out of the car, expecting flashing cameras and yelling reporters, but everyone seemed to ignore me. As I walked into the lobby, I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I ran up the stairs and went straight to my suite and started my laptop and opened Twitter. It seemed like I had gotten millions of more followers since leaving America, and my mentions were over flooded. I didn't dare look at all the hate ones, but one tweet caught my eye.

** NiallOfficial**

**What****'****s up with the press and a never ending supply of informants? I guess it****'****s a taste of our life Ariel_chic.**

I smiled and tweeted back:

** Ariel_chic**

**If this is ur life, I****'****d hate to b u NiallOfficial, Louis_Tomlinson, Harry_Styles, Real_Liam_Payne, zaynmalik**

Immediately I checked out my new followers and found that the five boys were following me. I started fangirling, then texted Leila.

**Hate me, love me idc but 1D boys r following me on Twitter! –Ariel**

**Hate u, love u, envy u atm –Leila**

**Well there****'****s a price –Ariel**

**Yeee –Leila**

**Where ru atm? –Ariel**

**On my way to Cali****…**** starting to board –Leila**

**Oh. U didn****'****t tell me –Ariel**

**Srry must have slipped my mind –Leila**

**Well I****'****ll ttyl then cya! –Ariel**

I felt abandoned when Leila didn't reply.

"She must have boarded," I thought to myself.

I heard the door open and turned around. Louis walked in and asked, "Do you have my carrots pretty girl?"

"They're in the bag by the counter."

"You seem a tad sad. Haha that rhymed!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yea it does," I said putting on a small smile, "And truth be told, I am little sad."

"Is it because of the paps?"

"No my friend just flew to her college across the country from where I'll be going, and she didn't bother to tell me, until a few minutes before she boarded."

Louis sat down beside me and hugged me, "Maybe you were just busy, and she just forgot to tell you."

I sniffled, "Maybe. Shouldn't you be with the guys?"

"If I go then you come with me."

"I'm okay, I promise, besides I've already messed up you all's time together last night. You should hang out together without me." I said without hesitation.

"You're a fun addition to our group," Louis started.

"But I'm only temporary." I stated interrupting him.

"Weeeeell, we can't be oh so sure bout that can we?" he asked grinning.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Whaaaaat!" I said more as an exclamation than a question.

"Some secrets should stay secret ya know?" he started to laugh, and then got up. "Come on pretty girl, off to my room!"

"Fine," I said huffily.

When we got into the room, I was swept up by Niall.

"You okay Ariel?" he asked caringly.

I giggled and answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe the paps scared you, or maybe they abducted you and gave a replacement robot?" he said grinning.

I tapped his nose, "Now can you let me down Nialler, I'm hungry!"

"Haha ok ok. Whatever the girl wants." He practically threw me on the couch and started laughing manically.

I groaned, "Not like that!"

"You told me to put you down and I did!" he said still laughing.

Louis pulled me up and held me close while saying, "This pretty girl is fragile, and VERY important…she brings me carrots when you guys don't!"

"Are you gonna ask her to marry you, since she's perfect for you?" Liam asked Louis dryly.

"Hmmm, that may have to wait another day." Louis said thinking.

"Welllll, if you like me so badly, mind bringing me some food?" I asked really hoping someone would bring me something.

"Ok one sec." Louis went to kitchen, then threw me a pack of Haribos.

"Oooohhh I love these!" I grabbed them and started stuffing them in my mouth.

The boys cracked up. Zayn said, "Niall I think she's going to beat you in the hungriest title."

"No one can beat me!" Niall said standing on the couch like king of the world.

"Herrmmm… we can see about that!" I exclaimed, "I'm done with my gummi bears!"

Louis's jaw nearly touched the ground.

Liam said, "Well, I think your title is in jeopardy Niall…"

"Grrr…" he said looking at me with a smile, and then suddenly turning serious, "We have to discuss the paparazzi."

"What's there to talk about?" Zayn asked, "Paps found out from a staff member or something that we hung out with Ariel, and the media played it up a bit. It happens all the time."

"BUT I think it's kinda weird and I think Ariel should have guards and have one of us watch her at all times just in case!" Niall said protectively.

"I think you're going a bit too far." Louis pointed out.

"Niall, I don't like the paparazzi, but that plan gives me absolute no privacy." I said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, but it's not right putting the paps on Ariel like that." Niall pouted.

"It's okay, maybe it was just a one day thing, but I'm going to head to 'our' suite for a shower."

**Niall****'****s POV**

I walked into the suite and sat on the couch. Ariel was still in the shower, taking forever like a girl. I really hoped I had enough courage to pull off what I was _hoping _I could do.

"Oh, I thought you were still with the guys," Ariel said startling my thoughts.

"Uh…nope, I'm here!" I said stammering.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"Fine…I was just uh… wondering… uh… uh…" I trailed off.

"Uh… what?" she asked prodding me to go on.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" I said quickly then ducking my head.

I heard her say stunned-like, "Sure Niall!"

"Phew, I thought you might say no." I said.

"Niall, why would I say no? I'm a big fan remember?" she said breathlessly.

"Well… I don't know I just thought you might." I said sheepishly.

She smiled, "I'm going to sleep, I'm super tired."

"Let me tuck you in?" I asked with a pout on my face.

She sighed, "Well, I guess if it helps you sleep at night," she finished with a smile.

I smiled and walked her to her bed.

When she got in I started singing.

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heartbeats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out, my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls at my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I__'__ll find the words to say _

_Before you leave me today_

As I finished, I heard Ariel breathing softly, asleep with a smile on her face.

I went to bed to, skipping dinner. As I fell asleep, I thought of Ariel and went to sleep with a smile on my face too.


	8. First Date NxA

**A/N: This chapter is a doozy.**

**Disclaimer: ~~~ Nothing~~~**

**Niall****'****s POV**

When I got up, I remembered lunch with Ariel and I started grinning.

I grabbed my phone and texted Harry.

**I asked her x Niall**

**What****'****d she say –Haz**

**YESSSS! x Niall**

**Woo! –Haz**

I put my phone down and suddenly there was knocking on the door.

"He told the boys," I thought with a sigh.

I walked to the door and opened it with the chain lock still on.

"Nobody home," I said in an old lady accent.

"Niall open the door!" Louis yelled banging on the door even louder.

"Only if you be quiet enough not to wake Ariel." I said rocking back and forth on my feet.

"We promise! Just let us in." Liam said being the rational one.

"Fine."

I opened the door and all the guys did a dog pile on me.

"I guess you guys were leaning on the door?" I said groaning from the bottom of the pile.

"Uh… yes?" Zayn suggested.

"Ok. GET OFF ME!" I yelled quietly.

The boys slowly got off of me and sat around the couch.

"So where are you taking her?" Harry asked.

"It better be nice." Liam stated.

"Somewhere not crowded." Zayn pointed out.

"It needs to have good food." Louis said staring dreamily at something.

"I'm taking her to a family-owned Italian restaurant outside of town."

"Oooh fa-aaaa-ancy," Louis cooed.

"Don't tell her though… I'm going to have her blindfolded." I said excitedly.

"You guys make a cute couple." Zayn noted.

"But this will end in tears." Liam said profoundly.

"Don't rain on Niall's parade," Louis said chastising Liam.

Liam shrugged.

"Well, I think today is going to be eventful," Harry said with a smile in my direction. For some reason when he said that, chills ran down my back.

**Harry****'****s POV**

We all decided we would go to McDonalds for breakfast when Ariel woke up. Until then we had to keep ourselves entertained. The others were by the T.V in Liam's room, but I was in my room texting.

***Unknown number is Harry, PopTV is paparazzi***

**[Unknown] Do you need information about Niall Horan and his date?**

**PopTV- What will it cost?**

**[Unknown] Free to a good home.**

**PopTV- Ok**

**[Unknown] Horan and Ariel Manz are going out for lunch at Italian Grapeyard. I think you know where it is?**

**PopTV- Yes we do, thank you.**

**[Unknown] Welcome**

I smiled to myself and closed my phone.

"Going wonderfully," I thought to myself.

** **Around lunch** **

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I put on suite_life_co-writer_edition/set?id=50941603&lid=1615187. I got my phone and started texting.

**[To Leila, Richard] Did I tell u who asked me to lunch? –Ariel**

**No, who? *R**

**Niall right? –Leila**

**This is y ur the slow one Richard, and this is y u know me too well Leila –Ariel**

**Haha Richard it****'****s official ur the slow one now! Ur just an open book Ariel –Leila**

**I am **_**not **_**slow *R**

**Course not –Leila**

**Just remember don****'****t let him break ur heart *R**

***eye roll* Of course not, then u****'****d break his face –Ariel**

**True that *R**

**Over protective much? –Leila**

**Don****'****t forget he****'****s gonna say the same thing to u too Leila –Ariel**

**Yea, then when he gets a gf, we****'****ll start interogatting –Leila**

**Ahaha –Ariel**

**:( no u won****'****t *R**

**Try us –Ariel**

**Oh I g2g byeeee –Ariel**

**Byeeee –Leila**

**^^ *R**

I locked my phone and grabbed my purse while heading out my door. I got halfway through when I ran into Niall.

"One, you look beautiful. Two, are you okay?"

"I'm fine and thanks," I said looking down and blushing.

"If you're ready, let's go!" he exclaimed.

As we got out the door, Louis stuck his head outside and said, wiggling his eyebrows, "You two have fun okay?"

I barely missed him with my thwack aimed for his head.

"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me!" I heard from inside the room. Then I had a brilliant idea. I unlocked my phone and texted Louis.

***hit* fast enough for ya? –Ariel**

**NOT FAIR! ~Lou**

I smiled and put back my phone. "I'm faster than Carrot Boy." With that I walked down the hall. When we reached the car, Niall surprise attacked me and covered by eyes with a _bandana?_

"What the crap? A bandana?"

"Yea, I couldn't find anything else," he said sounding wistful.

"Well, at least it's not sweaty."

"Yep."

"So where are we going that's so secret?" I asked trying to catch him off guard.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" he asked grinning, seeing right through my plan.

"I guess not."

For the rest of the ride, we talked about things ranging from our favorites to carnivals to llamas. Soon the car stopped and I heard a door open.

"Grab my hand and step out," I heard Niall say somewhere to my right.

"Um… okay," I said hesitantly.

I felt him hold my hand and pull me out of the car.

"Okay, now take off your blindfold."

I took it off and gasped. There was a beautiful, cozy looking restaurant with a table set of two in a pavilion right outside.

"Is it good?" Niall asked sounding nervous.

Still stunned I said, "It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it," he said probably giving a 'phew' in his head. "Let's sit down and eat now kay?"

"Sure."

When I got to the table he pulled out my chair and sat me in it. The waiter brought out the first dish and we started eating and talking. By the end of the meal, I think we were both feeling full for once.

"That was fabulous!" I exclaimed.

"My mum recommended this restaurant," he said sheepishly.

"Well, now you can tell her she has good taste." I said smiling.

We started walking down a path by the restaurant that led to a small park when suddenly Niall stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Can I uh… try something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um… sure?"

He leaned down and kissed me. I literally felt electricity when he kissed me. Niall broke the kiss and looked at me shyly.

"You okay?"

"Did you feel electricity too?" I asked shocked.

He stared wide-eyed, "I thought that was just me."

I smiled, "Guess you did then."

We resumed walking down the path. Niall sat me down on a bench at the edge of the park and looked around warily. I figured he was still being protective because of the paparazzi. I saw a swing and decided I wanted to swing. I ran over there with Niall right behind me.

"Push me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He laughed, "Sure."

Right when he pushed me we were ambushed by paparazzi.

"Ariel, Niall over here!" was all I could hear, and I was blinded by the sudden flashes. After getting over the initial shock, I realized Niall was pulling me away, and I wasn't making it easier by being frozen in place. We ran until we got into the car.

Breathlessly, I said, "I guess it wasn't a one day thing then."

Niall laughed quietly, then turned serious, "I didn't tell anyone about this date except for the boys, did you tell anyone?"

"I told my two screaming friends, but they wouldn't tell the paps."

H e looked doubtful when he said, "If you're sure."

I narrowed my eyes, "They're all the way in America. How would they let the paps know; besides they wouldn't have known where the lunch would be. For all we know it could have been one of the guys."

Niall suddenly looked uncomfortable. Noticing I asked, "Not that fun when others blame your friends huh?"

"No."

For the rest of the ride we sat in silence.

**A/N: Niall x Ariel kiss. ~~~~~ WOO ~~~~~~ Remember R&R please! I love you guys that have been reviewing (:**


	9. Brothers Broken?

**A/N: I just wanna thank my sister in everything but blood, editor, and co-writer Leila (: **

**This chapter was hard to write, sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I know what I want for my birthday****…**** One Direction. Please mummy? **

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When we reached the hotel, I got out of the car and walked into the hotel and up to the boy's rooms. I started pounding on the two doors. I could hear grumbling from Liam and Zayn's room.

"We didn't call room service!" Harry yelled sounding nervous.

"It's not room service, it's Ariel!" I yelled trying to keep my anger down.

I heard scrambling and the door flung open.

Liam stood there wide-eyed. "Where's Niall?"

"Somewhere." I pushed into the room. I must have seemed pretty angry because Louis seemed to cower. "_Someone _told the paps about the lunch," I said my eyes blazing.

"How are you sure it's one of us?" Liam asked being levelheaded.

"Because NO ONE ELSE KNEW!" I screamed out of frustration.

The boys seemed to freeze, and then Zayn got up and walked me to the suite.

"Hey, calm down okay?" He started hugging me.

"How am I supposed to calm down? My first and probably last date with Niall Horan, the guy I've been obsessing over for I-don't-know-how-many-years was ruined by paparazzi that someone had to tell." I said miserably.

"Ariel, Niall really likes you, he won't let some paparazzi get in the way."

"But if I practically said one of your best friends told the paparazzi to his face, he would get mad wouldn't he."

Zayn stopped hugging me and held me by the shoulders. "You said that to his face?"

"Yes, I was upset because he said it was probably my friends."

Zayn started for a minute then the door practically flew off the hinges.

Niall came in, and then stopped at the sight of Zayn hugging me.

"The boys are like my brothers they wouldn't tell!" he yelled.

"Guess what? My friends are like my siblings and I've probably known them longer than you've known the boys!" I yelled louder.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't come into my life," he said insensitively.

"Right now I just wish I didn't meet _YOU_!" I yelled, and then ran out of the room crying.

I turned my head around and heard Zayn and Niall yelling back in the suite. Ahead of me Liam and Zayn's room's door opened and Louis walked and tried to grab me as I ran past, but I dodged. I could hear him following me, so I decided to lose him in the lobby. I mixed in with the crowd by the elevator and saw him look around the lobby. He ran out of the hotel and I followed him. When he went left, I went right and ended up at a park. I sat down on a bench and started crying into my hands.

I must have fell asleep, because I woke up and found a jacket on me. I sat up and checked my phone to see the time. When I looked up from my phone, I saw Louis entertaining some little kids. Seeing him make the funny faces made me giggle too. He got up and walked to me.

"I found you asleep on the bench and figured you should sleep some of it off."

I smiled, "Thanks Louis."

He sat by me and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He wishes he hadn't met me, and I wish I hadn't met him."

"He said that?" Louis said suddenly angry.

"Yea and I said that if it makes a difference."

"Well, let's get back to the hotel and have dinner."

"But, I don't wanna go back," I said whining.

Louis shot me fake evils, "You better get your arse up there little miss!"

I laughed, "Buy me some cotton candy then I'll go daddy."

He gave a dramatically long exasperated sigh, "Fine."

We went to the cotton candy vendor and Louis bought me a cone.

"Now will you come back and have dinner with us?"

"I suppose I can."

We walked back to the hotel, and went into the suite. Liam was cooking something in the kitchen; Zayn and Harry were watching a soccer game on the T.V. and Niall was nowhere to be seen.

"Ariel, are you feeling better?" Liam asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Yea, thanks."

I sat down by the T.V. with Louis and watched the game until Liam called us for dinner. The boys rushed to kitchen competing for first place. I slowly got up and started walking. I got my food, then went to sit back down by the T.V. Niall opened the door of his room and came out slowly. When he saw me, he started to go back, but Liam saw him and dragged him over to get food.

"You have to eat food Niall; otherwise you'll die of starvation. You haven't eaten since lunch." Liam said.

Niall grumbled and got some food.

When everyone was done, we decided to just have a lazy party on the couches. We were watching some soccer game or another when Louis started randomly laughing.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Lou?" I asked

"It's so funny, the tension in here could be cut by a knife. You can smell and taste and _feel _the tension," he said still laughing.

"I'll break the tension," Harry said, "Do you want to go out on a date Ariel?"

Louis turned around and said, "That didn't break the tension, it increased it!"

Then the full reality of Harry's question hit me. Then I guess my stunned expression made Niall think I was thinking about it because he said, "Why don't you go Ariel? No one's stopping you."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry snapped at Niall.

"Me? What's wrong with _**YOUU**_! You promised you wouldn't do anything." Niall snapped back.

"I had my fingers crossed, besides it's not my fault you can't take care of her. I saw my chance and I'm taking it," Harry said calmer than before.

When Harry said that, I think I literally saw Niall crack. Niall threw a punch and hit Harry right in the face and then pulled him down by the collar and started yelling at him. Then I saw Harry hit Niall in the face. Right then, it turned into a fully fledged fight. I turned away, but I could still hear the other boys trying to pry Niall and Harry off of each other.

I couldn't take it anymore, "STOP IT!" I screamed.

Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at me. Really I hadn't thought ahead to what I'd say after I screamed. So I quickly said, "I'll go out on a date with you Harry."

I discreetly looked at Niall to see his reaction and saw his eyes ablaze and a little part of him seemed broken.

He abruptly stopped struggling to get back at Harry and said, "Have her Harry, I give up. I hope you're happy, because I really did love her."

**A/N: ****"****N****iall****'****s last sentence makes me want to give him a hug****"**** –Leila**

**Don****'****t slam me with hate after reading this pleaseeee****…**** this story will change again in a chapter or two. I have a plan for the future ;)**


	10. HxA Date and Confusion

**A/N: This is Leila****'****s chapter! I came up with the beginning and typed it (most of it) but everything was her idea!**

**Disclaimer: no**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

Niall walked out of the room, and started walking down the hall. I ran after him.

"I'm sorry Niall." I said running to catch up with him.

He turned around, "It was your choice and you made it. No turning back now."

I gaped at him, and then recovered. "Where are you going?"

"I guess I'll walk it off, then later if it gets too hard, leave the hotel and go back to Ireland."

"So you'd quit the band."

"No, I wouldn't quit, I would just go home, besides they don't really need me in the sound booth anymore."

My eyes started watering, "Okay." I turned back, went to the suite, and went right into my room and started to drown out the world with my music.

** **A week later ****

I plopped down on my bed, exhausted from the five hour photo shoots that we've had all week. My phone started buzzing and I unlocked it.

**Ru busy this Saturday? –Haz**

**No –Ariel**

**Ok, don****'****t make any plans –Haz**

**K –Ariel**

I sighed and lay down. The only times I ever went out of my room and the hotel were for photo shoots, grocery runs, and meals.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said wearily.

Louis opened the door and sat next to me on my bed. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like I made a big mistake and like Niall said, no going back now."

"Niall and Harry both love you."

"If they did, why do they have to make it so difficult?" I asked starting to get mad.

Louis sighed, "I don't know."

Harry said to dress casual, so I put on cgi/set?id=50932392. I walked to the kitchen to grab a small snack before I went out with Harry. Just as I was finishing the granola bar, someone knocked on the door, but before I could get it Niall ran out of his room, opened the door and dived outside. Afraid there was going to be another fight, I looked outside and saw Niall hugging a girl and spinning her around. She started giggling and he pecked her on the cheek. I went inside and nearly broke out crying. I felt rebellious and tweeted:

** Ariel_chic**

**Guys are real a**holes sometimes.**

Within a few minutes Harry came, and by then I fixed myself up and decided to actually have fun on this date.

"Hey," he said when I opened the door.

"Hey," I replied with a smile.

"Ready to have fun?"

"You can't even imagine," I said giddily.

The car drove up to a lake.

"Are we going boating?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yes we are babe." He smiled at me.

Inside, I felt a little distant when he called me babe, but I think I'm just being silly.

Harry went inside the shop to get the boat, while I sat on a bench enjoying the scenery.

"Okay Ariel, let's head down to the dock." Harry yelled from the path to the dock.

I got up and started jogging toward him. We walked down and found the boat. I made Harry get in it first because I was scared it might tip over if I got in first. When I finally got it, Harry started rowing. I felt calmer now than I had all week. Harry stopped rowing and started to let the boat drift. This made me a little scared actually, but I brushed that thought away. I closed my eyes to enjoy the break away from my messed up life.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked from beside me. I was so mesmerized that I didn't realize when he moved and sat beside me.

"This is great actually." I said with my eyes still closed.

I turned to my right and opened my eyes. Right in front of me Harry's green eyes looked into mine. He started leaning down, and my mind went into panic.

It's like my mind was hyperventilating. I was thinking, "Ahhhh! OMG OMG OMG OMFG!"

He was really close to me when suddenly the memory of Niall doing the same came to me. Thinking of Niall made me realize I can't kiss Harry. I kind of spazzed sideways to dodge the kiss, and I did dodge the kiss, but it made the boat tip, and we both fell into the lake. I bobbed to the top sputtering and heard Harry do the same. I started swimming closer to the boat, so I could get in again. When I got there I realized the boat floated higher than I could jump. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed up and realized it was Harry. I quickly got in the boat and pulled Harry up. We looked at each other and started laughing, kiss forgotten.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Harry said laughing.

"Haha, I didn't either."

Harry rowed back, and we went to dry ourselves in the bathroom.

We got back to the hotel and went up to the suite. I opened the door and let Harry in.

"That was really fun." I said giggling.

"Even though we fell into the lake?" he started smiling at the memory.

"Yes, even though we fell into the lake." I said probably smiling like crazy.

"Well, I'll go back to my room."

"I'll see you later!" I called out the door as he walked down the hall.

When I turned around I saw Niall.

**Niall****'****s POV ****(date)**

After spinning Ella around, I took her to a small park that was not too far from the hotel. I decided to have a nice picnic with her. After our little picnic, I took her around the park to view the scenery, hoping she would enjoy something that wasn't too extravagant.

"Are you having fun on our date so far?" I asked

"Yea, I'm having a lot of fun, but I was hoping for more since you're a celebrity and all." she replied.

I was surprised by her answer since Ariel would definitely enjoy this. Then I realized that Ariel isn't here, so why am I thinking about her.

"The person in front of me is Ella, not Ariel." I thought.

After strolling deep into the park with Ella, I stopped and bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes without hesitation. I was so close to her lips when I stopped and suddenly Ariel popped into my head. I could remember her words and her face so clearly.

"_Did you feel electricity too?__"_

"_Right now I just wish I didn__'__t meet YOU!__"_

I realized that I just couldn't leave things the way they were and I can't forget her no matter what I do.

I backed up from Ella and said, "Sorry, as I thought I can't do this."

"What? What do you mean you can't do this?"

"I have someone I can't forget about, so let's end everything here"

"Humph, I can't believe I dumped my boyfriend for you and you still dumped me!"

Just like that, she strutted off angrily.

"Phew, good thing I didn't go too far or who knows what would have happened." I thought to myself.

After that, I walked back to the hotel alone. When I was walking into the hotel, I saw the band's car drive up. I ran up the stairs to get to the room before anything went down between me and either Harry or Ariel.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When I turned around I saw Niall.

"How was the date with Harry?" he asked.

Feeling jealous, I replied, "It was extremely fun."

He seemed depressed when he said, "I see."

"So how was the date with your girlfriend?" I asked trying to make the question seem subtle.

"Oh, you saw us," I looked at the ground willing myself not to cry. Niall continued, "I dumped her."

I stared, not willing to believe it, "Why?"

He walked over and stopped really close to me, and then he said in a soft whisper, "I can't seem to forget about you." Then he kissed me on the forehead.

When I looked into his eyes I saw a pained expression. He walked away leaving me tomato red. My heart started throbbing when I recalled his expression. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I walked over to the couch and sat down wishing my life wasn't so complicated.

**A/N: Hey I was wondering if anyone is creative enough to do that thingy with the name in the word [amaZAYN, phenomiNIALL, fabuLOUIS, brilLIAM, extrodinHARRY] for Ariel. Just review the word if someone can figure one out (:**

**If I get 8 reviews for this chapter, I****'****ll post a chapter on Wednesday !**


	11. Loose Ends Tied Up

**A/N: Eh****…**** might as well get in trouble****…**** here****'****s the links to the other websites just in case the story disappears **

youfanfiction viewstory .php? sid=2563

www. myfandoms browse /home/ Fanfiction/ show/ 18055

**Harry****'****s POV**

Dinner was loud and delicious. We were throwing noodles and screaming pretending to be Chinese. Niall ate half of our order then fell asleep on the couch. Ariel was pretty quiet during dinner, only yelling at us when she got hit in the face with a handful of noodles. Louis decided to stay at the suite and watch T.V. So if Louis decided to stay naturally the rest of us decide to stay. During the program, I look over at Ariel and see her staring and Niall with kind, painful eyes. I felt bad, because it was my fault they were in this situation. I opened my mouth to confess that it was all me but Louis started whispering stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey, let's wake Niall up," Louis whispered.

Louis jumped on Niall, and Zayn started yelling, "Vas Happenin?"

Niall woke with a start and when he realized Louis was on top of him, he started swatting him. It was pretty funny to watch actually. After waking Niall up, we watched the rest of the program. At the end, I got up and left to go to my room, and I heard the others start to get up too.

Louis came in and headed straight to the shower, and knowing him it could take forever. I thought back to the date today. Truth is I thought it was great, until Ariel dodged my kiss. Right then I was wondering why she dodged it, but after I saw her expression, I know it's because she loves Niall. I decided to confess to them.

"And I will do it this time!" I thought triumphantly.

"Do what?" Louis asked coming out of the bathroom.

I turned red, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yea," he said smirking, "Now do what?"

"Nothing!" I dove into the bathroom. I heard Louis chuckling.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When the guys left, Niall went into his room. I waited a few minutes and then knocked on his door.

"Niall can we talk about the kiss?" I asked hesitantly.

"Don't say anything, okay? I need to be alone and think about this."

I sniffled, "Okay."

At breakfast, Harry stood up.

"I need to say something," he announced.

He looked at me and Niall, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I tipped off the paparazzi about your date."

Niall's mouth hung open and suddenly he turned super angry. He grabbed Harry by the collar.

"Why'd you do that?" Niall yelled.

Harry started yelling back and Liam started yelling at them to calm down and talk it through.

Then Harry said loudly, "I was jealous you. I really loved Ariel."

That caught everyone's attention. Harry continued, "But after I took her out, I noticed she wasn't looking at me the way I look at her; she still loved you."

Niall looked surprised again, and then shot a glance at me. I felt myself blush deeply. Niall looked back at Harry.

"But you went too far Harry, you made Ariel depressed. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have done that."

"I know, I know, I realized it after I saw her pained expression when she looked at you while you were asleep."

This time Niall blushed.

"I couldn't bear seeing her hurt anymore, that's why I'm telling you right now."

Niall sighed, "Whatever the past is the past, but you still have to fix what you did."

"I know, brothers again?" he smiled hesitantly.

Niall grinned, "Yea."

Louis walked up, "Now that that's over why don't we give Niall and Ariel some time alone?"

The boys left and we turned toward each other.

"Niall"

"Ariel"

"You go first," I said.

"I'm sorry for blaming your friends when they weren't even here. You were right; it was one of the guys. I should have suspected Harry. I'm also sorry I said this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come." Niall said apologetically.

After he finished, I started, "I'm sorry for saying I wish I hadn't met you too. I know it's hard when someone blames your best friends.

Niall smiled, "It's okay, I don't blame you. I was hurt and you were hurt, and we were both angry."

He got S-U-P-E-R-C-L-O-S-E to me and started whispering.

"I really can't forget about you. I just love you so much, so much I…I can't even stop thinking about you for a second."

I whispered too, "So, I wasn't the only one. I couldn't stop thinking about you either, not even when I was with Harry."

Then Niall wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked to the ground and blushed, "Yes I would love to," I said still whispering.

Suddenly Niall broke out in a huge, very cute smile. Then he kissed me on the lips.

Surprised, I broke it in a panic and ran to the bathroom. I got in there, locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was tomato red and turning more red by the passing second. I willed myself to calm down, and think about Niall.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMFG NIALL ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" my mind screamed.

I slowly breathed in and out. "It has to be a dream; no way did Niall ask me out." I kept thinking. Then I recapped to Niall's smile. This made me blush again with butterflies in my stomach. "It's many times better than his pained expression."

When I calmed down enough, I walked out of the bathroom.

Niall standing next to the door grinned, "Hey beautiful, took you long enough." This made me blush even more fiercely.

Then seriously he said, "Your face makes me want to blush too you know."

That made me realize I'm not the only one feeling awkward and nervous.

Breaking my thoughts, Niall held my hand and asked, "Can you go out the whole day next Saturday? If you don't have any plans."

"I don't have any plans that day," I said grinning stupidly.

"Good."

**Niall****'****s POV**

We walked down to Liam and Zayn's room, since that was where the others were. When I opened the door, Louis popped up out of nowhere and started hugging Ariel.

Teasingly he said, "Finally you're here, I missed you while you were gone."

Jealously, I took the bait, "What are you doing to MY girlfriend?"

Louis backed up with his hands in the air.

"My bad." He winked at Ariel then headed towards the fridge to get some carrots.

"Congrats to the new couple by the way," he said when he was out of Niall's reach. "Oh, and you heard him boys, no touching Ariel," Louis continued.

Everyone burst out laughing including Ariel.

Zayn yelled out, "Anymore rules about Ariel, Niall?"

I stuck my tongue out and Zayn smirked.

Harry came out of the bedroom.

"I texted PopTV and said it was all a misunderstanding, that you two were only working together."

I heard Ariel sigh happily. She put her head on my shoulder. "One less thing to worry about," she said happily.

"Yea," I said feeling happier than I ever have.


	12. Modeling Shoot and Sound Booth

******Disclaimer: Nuthin owned, nuthin gained**

**Niall****'****s POV**

Ariel ran into kitchen, where we were all crowded watching Liam cook.

"Niall I got permission to bring you to the shoot today!" she said gleefully.

I fist pumped, "Ye buddy! In yo face Louis!"

Louis pouted, "Why are you bringing your boyfriend instead of your husband?"

She grinned, "Well you never proposed Louis. You said you'd think about it."

He looked solemn, "Oh yea."

"That's why I'm taking my boyfriend," she said tapping his nose.

Louis turned to me, "You're so lucky."

I tried to keep a straight face, "I know."

We got out of the car, and Ariel started to give me a tour of the place on the way to the dressing room. When we finally reached the dressing room, I walked in, but suddenly got pulled out by Ariel.

"I got permission for you to come, but I didn't get permission for you to go into the dressing rooms," she said smiling.

"Awwww, but I wanna see your outfit!" I said with puppy dog eyes.

She pecked me on the cheek, "You can see it when I come out."

"Fine."

I leaned on the wall waiting for Ariel to come out.

I must have gone to sleep, because I woke up the Ariel shaking me.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

I opened my eyes and I nearly fell down. I couldn't believe she was so BEAUTIFUL!

**[Ariel****'****s outfit- ** shoot_summer/set?id=51206527** ]**

"Are you okay Niall?" she asked in a panic.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "You look amazing times 100 in that outfit."

She blushed, "Thanks, now let's head down for the first shoot."

As soon as we got down there, Ariel was swept up by a group of people tweaking her outfit, hair, and makeup. I stood in the back, so I wouldn't get in anyone's way. I got my phone out and started texting.

**[To: Lou, Zayn, Haz, Liam] Now I know y Ariel****'****s a model x Niall**

**Told ya she was pretty ;) ~Lou**

**Send a pic. Btw Zayn and Harry r beside me –Liam**

I quickly took a picture of Ariel and sent it to the boys.

**Dang. She is bea-u-ti-ful! (Zayn btw) –Liam**

**Agree ~Lou**

**Ariel = Dream girl (Harry) –Liam**

**She****'****s indescribable x Niall**

I sat down and watched the shoot. There was a male model shooting with Ariel, and actually, I didn't feel jealous because I knew she was finally mine.

**[Second outfit-** shoot/set?id=51207710**]**

**[Third outfit- ** suite_life_shoot_co-writer_edition/set?id=51208008**]**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I walked out of the dressing room, finally done with the shoot.

"Two more weeks," I thought to myself, "Two more weeks of the shoot."

I suddenly thought of how I'm going to tell the boys I'm leaving, but I pushed the thought away.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around.

"Hey beautiful, long time no see," the guy winked.

"Goodness Aiden, you scared me. Yea it has been a long time," I said.

"Four years I think?"

"No six, you left high school, and then I left home." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Oh yea, we should catch up one day."

"Okay, give me your phone."

We exchanged numbers. I left to meet up with Niall. He grabbed me and spun me around.

"You were phenomenal!" he screamed.

I giggled, "Thank you, thank you."

He put me down and we headed home laughing and talking.

**Niall****'****s POV**

When I woke up, I didn't hear anything so I figured everyone must either still be asleep or in their own rooms for once. I got up and looked at the time. 9:00 no wonder no one was awake; we all stayed up pretty late having a lazy party. When I walked past Ariel's door, I heard her mumbling in her sleep. I went to the loo, and then sat in a chair in Ariel's room. I dozed off, because next thing I knew someone is in the kitchen, and the T.V. is on. When I look beside me, Ariel is starting to wake up. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Hmmm… bauuuh," she said still mostly sleep.

I chuckled, "Babe, I didn't understand what you just said."

She took a deep breath, trying to wake up, "I said what."

I shook my head, grinning, "You should wake up and start yelling at the guys before they do any damage."

She sighed and got up. I watched her walk out and followed her out.

"Hey Niall, management said we can bring Ariel to the recording today," Zayn said from across the room.

"It took some convincing them, but they finally agreed," Harry said.

"WOOOOO!" I yelled.

Ariel walked out of the loo, "No yelling so early in the morning."

"It's 12, so technically it's the afternoon," Liam said bringing out breakfast.

"Ariel you can come to the recording with us! No boring day in here!" I said super excited.

She pumped her fist lazily then yawned, "Yay!"

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When we got there, I was jumping off the walls. Too excited + too much sugar and caffeine = TROUBLE.

"Liam, you let her have too much coffee," Zayn said stating the obvious.

"Nah dip, Sherlock," Louis replied with an eye roll.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Niall laughed, "What's so exciting Ariel?"

"I get to see my boy and the boys sing!" I said acting loopy.

"I'm sorry I gave you that much coffee Ariel please forgive me and have your sugar crash soon," Liam pleaded.

"NEVAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled.

Everyone minus Niall face palmed. Niall just laughed, "Now you know why I love her."

"Oof, I'm glad it's you mate," Louis said.

When the car stopped, I jumped on Niall's back and made him give me a piggy back ride into the studio.

Niall dropped me on a chair outside the sound booth.

"When you sleep, don't roll off," he said trying to sound stern.

I rolled my eyes as I got up, "Okay Dad."

He kissed me then held me out by my shoulders, "It would be awkward dating your dad."

I giggled, "Yea, it would."

Like Niall predicted I fell asleep while someone from management was discussing something about their contract.

I woke up to a rocking feeling. Niall was carrying me bridal style.

"Why are the lights sooo bright?" I asked groggily.

Louis laughed, "I thought it was only like that in a hangover, not after a sugar crash."

"I'm different okay?" I snapped at him.

"Yea, different, you're being carried to lunch," Zayn said stating the obvious again.

"Nah dip, I thought I was being carried to be thrown off a cliff," I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Seems like Ariel isn't only grumpy in the morning, but also whenever she wakes up from a nap," Harry said smirking.

I jumped out of Niall's arms, just about nearly smacked Harry when Niall grabbed me.

"Hey, no arguing with the truth," he said calmly.

I crossed my arms and glared at the ground. Louis picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Punishment," he said laughing.

I started hitting my fists against his back, but wasn't let down until we got into the lobby. "Now Ariel, you want pwezza or bwugus?" Louis asked sounding like he was talking to a baby.

"Pwezza," I said acting along, no longer mad.

"Okay." Louis turned around and said triumphantly, "See I know how to take care of grumpy moods!"

Harry grabbed the phone and ordered.

The boys got into the sound booth to record some songs for a special edition of their album. They started singing and I was dumbstruck, they were seriously good. Then when Niall's solo came up, I realized why Harry said they don't give Louis and Niall more solos because they'd make girls' ovaries explode. **[He really did say that once.] **The whole song was blow-my-mind awesome. They came out laughing.

"What'd you think Ariel?" Harry asked. I was stunned and speechless. Zayn started snapping his fingers in front of my face, "She's fried."

Louis shook his head, "That's why they don't let girls watch us record."

I jumped and grabbed them all in a hug, "You guys are brilliant!"

** Saturday **

I opened my eyes to see Niall leaning over me.

"Hey about time you woke up," he said grinning.

I grinned back, "Well, I did wake up, and hopefully early enough to do whatever you've planned."

"Well, we can go downstairs and have breakfast in the café, then walk around the park outside the hotel until the amusement park opens."

"Okay, I need tea or coffee or whatever they serve in cafés here."

After I woke up all the way and put on nxa_date/set?id=51212264, we went down to the café.

We ate breakfast, and then headed out to the park.

"Hey, you want to actually swing this time? No paparazzi interruption," Niall said grinning hesitantly.

"Sure!"

We raced to the swing set, and I jumped on a swing.

"Push me! Push me!"

Niall laughed and started pushing me. After I got tired of swinging we sat down on a bench and I laid my head down on Niall's chest. He looked at his phone and sat up suddenly.

"What wrong babe?" I asked worriedly.

"Time to catch the car," he said.

"Hmm… didn't have to sit up suddenly," I muttered.

"Get over it," he grabbed my hand and we ran to the car parked in front of the hotel.

"I remember why I don't eat cotton candy now," I stated finishing my fourth cotton candy cone.

"It's too addicting?" Niall replied.

"Yes," I stated matter of factly.

"Well, let's get on a roller coaster!" Niall yelled dragging me toward the line for a roller coaster.

He pulled me into line, and I promptly started backing away.

"No, no, no," I said wide eyed.

"C'mon it's not that scary."

I bit my lip, terrified. "I'll be right next to you," Niall said pulling me into a hug.

I drew a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

We waited for the better half of an hour to get in the ride. When we got to the front of the line, I was shaking in fear. Niall grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay," he said with a reassuring smile.

I grimaced and stepped into the car of the roller coaster. Niall sat beside me and the ride started. I closed my eyes the whole ride but I could feel Niall hugging me through the whole thing. When the ride ended I ran out faster than anyone else. I sat down on the closest park bench and tried to calm down.

Niall sat next to me, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I guess not, but I feel disoriented."

"For once my Ariel is not feeling normal," he said poking me on the side.

I shoved him, and then laughed when he fell off the bench. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down off the bench too. I landed on top of him.

"Thank you kind cushion," I said patting his head.

"Yea, you're welcome," he said wheezing.

"Let's get you some water so you can get your breath back. But yea it's karma," I grinned.

"Just get me some water! I'm dying!"

I laughed and ran to a vendor to buy some water. I ran back and gave it to him.

"Drink up, don't want Liam yelling at me for breaking your voice."

"Hmmm... I should pretend that you did, just so you would get yelled at."

"Whyyyy?"

Niall winked, "Karma."

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Somewhere private," was his only answer.

"Okay," I replied knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of him.

"We're here!" he announced.

I jumped out of the car and landed in grass. Niall got out after me and laughed when he saw where I was.

"Having fun on the ground?" he asked laughing.

"As a matter of fact I am!" I replied face down in the grass.

Niall picked me up and went to the back of the car and grabbed a guitar and picnic basket.

"Ariel, you grab the basket, and I'll hold the guitar."

"Okay, fair enough."

We walked down the hill to a mini Central Park park. I nearly dropped the basket looking at the park.

"It's so pretty Niall!" I squealed.

I ran down the remainder of the hill and sat down in the grass.

"Perfect place for a picnic huh?" Niall said from behind me.

"Yea!"

"Take out the blanket from the basket then we can lie down."

"Okay," I replied cheerily.

I took out the blanket, unfolded it, and set it down. Niall put his guitar by the basket and laid next to me on the blanket.

"You like watching the clouds?" I murmured.

"Yea," Niall replied sounding peaceful.

We laid there for a while, but the peacefulness was interrupted by both of our stomachs growling at the same time.

"Haha great stomachs growl alike!" I said making it a cheesy joke.

"That's going on Twitter," Niall said trying but not succeeding to keep a laugh in.

"It wasn't even that funny Niall, why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"Because it's stupid and cheesy but my favoritist girl in the whole wide world said it."

I smacked his arm grinning, "Stop trying to make poetry."

Niall laughed, "Well, I have to impress you some way."

I smiled, "You've already impressed me, that's why I'm here."

"I know, now let's get some food and have lunch!"

I got up and brought the picnic basket over. We both chose 3 sandwiches each and started eating.

When we finished lunch, I laid back down, and Niall got his guitar and sat next to me.

"What are you gonna sing?" I asked turning over to face him.

"Guess," and with that he started strumming his guitar and singing.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my every day._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

I sighed, "That's a really beautiful song Niall."

"So I guess you don't know the song?" he asked sounding triumphant.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I do. Everything by Michael Bublé."

He looked dismayed, "I can't believe you knew that one."

I smiled, "I cheated. I heard you mumbling that song during one of your naps."

"I'm a sleep mumbler? In that case you should know you mumble in you sleep too."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Most people do Niall."

He laid down next to me and hugged me close. I closed my eyes thinking, "I'll open my eyes in five minutes."

When I opened my eyes the sky was turning pink and I could see the sun starting to set. I sat up and looked at Niall. He was quietly snoring and drooling a little bit. I started shaking his shoulder.

"Wakey Wakey Niall."

He groaned and sat up wiping his mouth with his hand. "What time is it?"

"5:00."

"Well better call the car."

I packed the leftovers from lunch and the blanket in the basket, and grabbed Niall's guitar so we wouldn't forget it. We walked up the hill and waited for the car to drive up. When we got in the car, there was a mini fridge full of sweet tea.

"Sweet tea drinking contest?" we asked at the same time.

"I guess that's a yes," I said.

We both got 5 cups of tea and started drinking. By the time we got to the hotel Niall had drunk 2 gallons of tea, and I had drunken 1 1/2 gallons.

When the car stopped, Niall unpacked the things in a hurry and ran up to the suite. I followed him, but less quickly. I walked in and heard the bathroom door shut. I sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels when my phone started ringing. The Caller ID said Aiden, so I picked up.

"Hey, took ya long enough to call," I said jokingly.

"Haha yea, I was busy. Wanna catch up over some lunch on Wednesday?"

"Hmmm... I'm pretty sure my boyfriend doesn't have anything planned, so sure!"

"Ok, I'll text you where Wednesday morning."

"Kay bye!" I said brightly.


	13. Cafe Meetup

**A/N: I need more reviews please?**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own 1D or anything else.**

** Wednesday **

**Ariel****'****s POV**

"Hey guys, I'm heading downtown for lunch with a friend. Need me to get anything while down there?" I asked as I put on cgi/set?id=51347909.

"Just enjoy lunch!" Liam yelled from the main room.

"_We_ can go pick up what we need today," Harry said from somewhere in the suite.

"Okay."

I stepped out of my room and was met with 5 pairs of eyes staring at me.

I felt self-conscious, "Um something wrong with my outfit?"

"Nope, it looks great!" Niall exclaimed still staring.

"Okay…well…um…I'll be going then." I started backing towards the door. I went outside the hotel and decided to walk downtown seeing it was only a five minute walk. I reached the café five minutes earlier than Aiden told me to be there.

I saw Aiden and walked over to the table he was at.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," I sat down.

"Order whatever you want, lunch is on me."

"No, I'll pay for lunch," I said stubbornly.

Aiden laughed, "If there's one thing I remember from way back then, you are one of the most stubborn people I know."

I smirked, "Got that right."

"Compromise, I'll pay for mine and half of yours, then you pay some and I pay," Aiden said.

I groaned, "Since you want to pay so badly, fine."

"Glad that's over, so what trouble have you gotten into the past few years?"

"Well, I graduated, left home, got accepted into Vanderbilt, studied a year, on a half-year break for this shoot, and now I'm here," I said putting the past six years in a nutshell.

"Seems like you've been busy," Aiden said thoughtfully.

"Now, what have you been up to?" I poked Aiden's arm.

"Not much, I've been touring around doing photo shoots with Vogue," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I snickered, "What happened to top graduate of Julliard?"

"Uh… that ship never came and picked me up."

"So, you didn't get accepted after all?"

"Nope, at least you got accepted into your dream college, I remember you always said you wanted to go to Vanderbilt and become a pediatrician."

"Well, at least I got what I wanted, which reminds me did you ever go out with prom queen, because we were all wondering that? You know, prom king should go out with prom queen." I said grinning.

"Haha," Aiden laughed drily, "I never went out with Krysti."

"Oh, I guess I won the bet then!"

"Bet with who?" Aiden asked surprised.

"Alex, you remember him right?"

"Yea, you guys were pretty close right?"

I smiled, "Yea, and we still are."

**Aiden****'****s POV**

I felt a pang of jealousy when she said that.

"Uh…like that?" I asked wanting to clear that up.

"If by that you mean going out, NO WAY!" Ariel said wide-eyed.

I felt relived, but then a thought hit me. "Who's you boyfriend then?"

I saw her turn red and think of an answer.

"Technically," she slowly, "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"How come you can't tell me?" I asked hurt.

"Ah…it's a long story, but it's because of privacy issues."

"I promise I'll keep it to myself," I pleading, needing to know who it was.

She looked conflicted but she finally said, "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

"I pinky swear I won't."

She took a deep breath, "I'm dating Niall Horan."

"What?" I said feeling like hitting something.

Ariel must have seen a difference in my mood, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yea I'm fine." I said.

"_Unless you count the fact I__'__ve loved you since ninth grade,__"_I thought.

Ariel looked at her watch, "Oh, I better get going. I'll see you later?" She shot me a huge smile.

I felt my brain go mush, "Yea, yea!" I said an octave higher than usual.

She looked at me weird then asked the waitress for the bill.

"Hey, you be careful out there, never know who's gonna steal you away from _him_, don't let your guard down," I said smirking.

"Pfft, no one will do that," she said rolling her eyes.

"You never know."

The bill came, and even though we had an agreement, we still fought over who's paying what. After we paid, I walked her to her hotel and said our goodbyes, see ya laters there.

**Niall****'****s POV**** *Before Ariel****'****s lunch meeting***

I saw Ariel start to back away from us and towards the door. When she reached it, she swung it open and ran.

"She looked gorgeous," I breathed dreamily.

"Mate, would it be awkward if we all said she looked gorgeous?" Harry asked still staring at where Ariel stood.

"In this instance, I don't think Niall cares," Liam said snapping out of it.

Quickly we all snapped out of it.

"So, now what?" Louis asked.

"Should we go around downtown?" Zayn asked, "I heard they have some awesome shops down there."

"Since we have nothing else to do, might as well," Liam said, "You guys in?" he asked looking at me and Harry.

"Uh yea," I said stumbling over my words.

"Mmm hmm," Harry replied.

We started walking down the street to go downtown when we passed a jewelry shop.

I stopped and pointed at the store, "Guys, let's go in there."

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yea, I should buy an engagement ring for Ariel."

I shoved him, "You should see if her boyfriend is okay with it first."

"Hmmm, who's her boyfriend?" Louis asked feigning idiocy.

I looked at him and the boys and walked into the store. When I walked in, I heard the boys started to come into the store.

"Hello, do you need any help?" the sales lady asked.

"I'm just looking around," I said politely waving her away.

"Just holler if you need help," she said disappearing into the back.

I walked around looking at the showcases full of jewelry, when a necklace caught my eye.

I called the guys over, "Isn't this great for Ariel?"

**[Necklace- ** product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C172448300%7C15055%7C15055.15091.15438.15522**]**

"It's pretty," Louis said and the boys agreed.

"I'm buying it."

I called over the sales lady and asked if I could see the necklace. She opened the case and gave me the necklace. I stared in awe.

"I'm definitely buying it," I said.

I went to the register and bought the necklace. I gave the bag to Liam since I would most likely lose it. The boys and I went back outside and started walking down to the cluster of shops. We spotted an Abercrombie and Fitch, were heading towards it when Harry stopped and stared at a café.

"Hey uh Niall, there's Ariel," he said nodding his head in her direction.

I paused and looked back to the café, and like Harry said Ariel was there, with a guy. I suddenly became angry, but thought to myself, "You're being irrational Nialler, it's just a friend."

"Do you guys know him?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Liam crinkled his forehead, "I think I've seen him before."

Zayn pulled me toward a shop, possibly trying to avoid World War 3.

"Let's go in here guys," he said tensely.

We walked around the store when I saw a poster with the guy Ariel was with on it. My jaw hung open.

"I think that guy is a popular male model," Zayn said stating the obvious.

Louis thwacked Zayn on the head, "We can tell by the poster."

By then, I was infuriated and full of jealousy. I walked out of the store and started running down to the café. Harry ran out trying to catch up with me.

He grabbed my arm, but I shook him off and kept running.

I heard him say from behind, "Sorry mate, but you give me no choice."

Harry started running again and tackled me.

"Mate, you can't go and confront her. It'll seem like you were following her. Just wait and see how it plays out."

I sighed seeing reason in what Harry was saying.

"Just act like everything is normal, and tomorrow go to her photo shoot. He's a model there right?"

I stared dumbstruck and face palmed.

I groaned, "That's where I've seen him."

Harry looked proud, "Imma good guesser then huh?"

"Yea whatever." I got up and saw Ariel walking down the street towards the hotel with the guy. I turned around to go back to the shop, but saw the boys running towards us.

"Are you okay Niall?" Liam asked being the responsible one.

"No."


	14. This will only end in Tears

**A/N: I****'****ll be posting two chapters this week to cover for next week****'****s chapters :)**

**I wish FanFiction would let us delete our own reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything.**

**Niall****'****s POV**

The boys helped me calm down before going back to the suite. I purposely walked slowly not willing to face Ariel. When I finally got to the suite, I opened the door and saw Ariel skyping her friends again. Being the jealous boyfriend I am, I eavesdropped.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When I got back to the suite, I texted Leila telling her to get on Skype. I turned on my camera and accepted the chat request.

"You will never guess who I re-met!" I yelled.

"IDK tell me!"

"Aiden Holt! You remember him right?" Leila started freaking out.

"The prom king you were close friends with?"

"YES!" I screamed.

Leila got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Is he still GORGEOUS?"

I sighed, "More than ever."

"Too bad, you have a boyfriend," Leila teased.

"You know he's just a friend," I scolded.

"But he is just…just… indescribable."

"He's modeling with me," I stated. Leila stared.

"Well… you should go out with him."

"But…"

"If it's because of Niall, you've known Aiden longer."

"But…"

"And everyone loves Aiden."

"But…"

"And…"

"LET ME FINISH!" I yelled.

"Fine," Leila grumbled.

"But… I love Niall." Leila gaped.

"Oooh the l-word. You don't usually use it that much."

I shot fake evils, "Well, I like it like that."

Leila sighed, "I wish I was there with you. I want to see Aiden."

"You didn't like it when he hung out with me in high school. Maybe since he became prom king, you like him?" I asked teasingly.

"I didn't like him because he's a player, and he was trying to get you."

I seemed dubious, "Pfft _Aiden _like me? Yea right."

"It's true."

"Nah."

"Yea."

"This will take forever. He maybe, just a bit, likes me."

Leila shrugged, "I think he may have more than liked you, but whatever you want to believe."

I knew Aiden kinda liked me, even though I have no idea why.

"Well, I'll see ya later. Bye!" I said.

"Trying to avoid the subject," Leila grumbled ending the call.

**Niall****'****s POV**

"Aiden likes Ariel?" I thought to myself, "Well, I just have to make sure nothing happens right?"

After their call ended I opened the door and closed it again, to seem like I just came in.

"Hey!" Ariel called cheerfully from the couch.

"Was lunch fun?" I said faking happiness.

Ariel turned around and bit her lip, "It was nice to see my friend again."

I nodded my head in understanding, "Who was your friend?"

"He was a close friend of mine in school."

"Oh _he_?"

She breathed exasperated, "Just a friend Niall, nothing more."

"Okay," I said hopefully sounding more trusting of Ariel than I actually am right now.

"So what did you and the boys do while I was gone?" she asked getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"We went downtown and looked around some shops," I said. Suddenly I remembered the necklace. I took out my phone and quickly texted Liam to hide the necklace.

"You seem tired," Ariel said handing me a glass full of water.

This time I smiled a true smile, "You know me so well."

She giggled, "It wasn't so hard; your shirt is soaking. Did you run a marathon?"

I shook my head, "If I did, I would probably trip over the finish line."

Ariel burst out laughing, and I stared questioningly.

"N-nothing," she said still laughing.

"Oh…kay."

** **Next Morning ****

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I woke up the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. Grumbling, I got up and went to the living room. The boys were whispering to each other with their backs turned to me.

"Whispering guys equal gayness, just saying." I said.

The boys suddenly stopped whispering and turned towards me.

I continued, "You know if you didn't want me to hear, you could have held this pow wow in one of ya'lls rooms."

The room stayed silent and they boys were starting at me. I rolled my eyes and stomped into the bathroom. Deciding to get breakfast from the café downstairs, I put my outfit on **[** cgi/set?id=51803670 **]** and went downstairs ignoring the boys. I grabbed a chocolate stuffed croissant and a French Vanilla. I decided to walk since I was early.

**Louis****'****s POV**

I heard Harry and Niall talking after Ariel left.

"What are ya guys talkin bout?" I asked deciding to just jump into the question.

"Uh…uh…n-n-nothing," Niall stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes smelling something fishy, "You're a REALLY bad liar Niall." I turned toward Harry and started questioning him, "Hazza what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," he said.

I looked at them sternly, "If it will hurt anyone, especially Ariel you will be in trouble."

Niall bit his lip. I knew he only does that when he's about to break.

"What's on your mind Niall?" I pushed. Harry started glaring at Niall.

Niall looked like he was on the verge of spilling. He opened his mouth, and then Harry shoved him off the couch.

"Ouch! That really did hurt Harry," Niall said getting up.

"Don't break. It's just Boo Bear," Harry replied. I shoved him on the floor and sat on him.

"Niall, I'll play nice. You tell me what's going on, and I will get off of Harry."

"No telling," Harry struggled to say from underneath me.

Niall opened then closed his mouth. I rolled my eyes, "Just spill."

"I'm going to go to Ariel's photo shoot to make sure she and _Aiden_ don't get too close to each other," he said, flinching when I got off of Harry.

Harry started moving toward Niall, but I pulled him back.

"You do realize that if Ariel sees you, she'll know that you don't trust her right?" I asked Niall. Niall suddenly became interested in his shoes.

I turned to Harry and said, "And why would you put an idea like that in Niall's head?"

I turned around and started walking out when I poked my head back into the room, "Do what you guys want but it's you heart, so remember that. IF you loved her as you claim, you would trust her."

**Niall****'****s POV**

"No matter what Louis says, I'm gonna check on her," I told Harry after Louis left.

"Go for it mate."

I got out of the car and walked into the building; hoping security wouldn't kick me out. I wandered down the halls until I found the dressing room. I stood around the corner, so if anyone came out I wouldn't be seen. I heard someone come out of the room, and peered around the corner to see who it was. I saw Ariel and the guy from the café, Aiden. I moved back before Ariel saw me, but I saw Aiden turn toward me and noticed me.

I peeked out from behind the corner to see Ariel whack Aiden's arm, and Aiden bent down as if to kiss her. I ran outside before I hurt someone, my mind still reeling over what I saw.

**Aiden's POV**

Ariel and I walked out of the dressing room talking about old times.

"Remember that bet you lost? Haha! Nearly naked and how many days suspension?" Ariel asked laughing.

"One week, and that was awful," I said grumbling.

She whacked my arm and I turned around. "Well you deserved it, betting on a stupid thing like that."

When I turned around I saw Niall Horan watching from around the corner. First I wondered why he was here, and then remembered Ariel was dating him. I figured he was probably spying on Ariel because he didn't trust her, so might as well give him a reason to. I bent down to kiss Ariel and saw Niall run away. Promptly I got pushed away and slapped.

**Ariel's POV**

I whacked Aiden's arm, suddenly he started leaning down to kiss me. I panicked, and trying to defend myself from the kiss I pushed Aiden away and slapped him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked surprised and angry, "You know I'm dating someone."

"I-I just couldn't help myself," Aiden said looking sheepish but had a smile on his face.

"You suck at hiding your feelings," I said feeling disgusted about what Aiden _tried _to do.

I glared and stomped away angrily.

**Niall's POV**

I paced in front of the couch. I called a meeting with the boys so I could tell them what I saw. So far, they weren't taking it well.

"Maybe it was another girl?" Zayn suggested.

"No...No," I said infuriated.

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Louis asked.

"I did say this would only end in tears," Liam said reminding us.

Like Liam said, I did feel like breaking down and crying. I can't believe Ariel would cheat on me.


	15. Confrontation

**A/N: Al-Orange Ninja- I****'****m running out of original ideas :P I****'****m trying my best to make it different, but if you have any ideas, I****'****ll be happy to hear them . PM me if you get any?**

**That goes for all my readers, if you get any ideas for the story just PM me (:**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything.**

**Ariel's POV**

I walked out after the shoot still mad at Aiden. Thankfully today was my last shoot for the collection I was modeling for, but I didn't know how to tell the guys I would be leaving soon. I wandered into the park, trying to think of a way to tell them.

**Niall's POV**

"I have to confront her about the kiss," I said to the lads.

"But if you confront her, she'll know you didn't trust her," Zayn said.

"If he doesn't, it could turn into a huge scandal," Harry nearly yelled.

"It's a huge risk, there's probably nothing going on, all that will happen is Ariel will get upset and she'll learn you don't trust her," Louis stated.

"I think Niall should ask Ariel about what he saw. It could make a huge difference in their relationship," Liam said.

"Since majority goes for me asking her, I'll confront her when she gets here," I said deciding that was the best choice.

Zayn poked his head out the door and quickly came back in. "I think Ariel's here."

We ran toward the door to see if she actually was here. I saw her walking toward us, her mind clearly on something else. We crowded back into the suite trying to make it seem like nothing important was going to happen.

Ariel walked in and stood there surprised.

"Hey..." she said trailing off.

"Vas Happenin'?" Zayn asked.

"Uh...I have to tell you guys something," Ariel said.

I stood up, "I have to ask you something too."

She looked surprised and worn down, "What do you have to ask?"

The lads started inching towards the door, and when they were close enough they dashed through it.

I sighed, "What's going on between you and _Aiden_?"

Ariel said exasperated, "There's nothing going on between me and Aiden. We're just friends."

I started getting angry, "Oh yea because _friends_ are so intimate and kiss each other."

Her mouth hung open, "Okay, so you were spying on me? And I didn't kiss Aiden!"

"Just confess you did, I SAW IT," I started yelling.

"Well maybe you need contacts because I DIDN'T KISS AIDEN!" she yelled back.

"I shouldn't have dated you, you're just like the other girls," I said glaring at her.

Ariel fell silent and her eyes started watering.

"Just confess that you did already!" I yelled suddenly.

"I'm gonna say I did something that I didn't do just to make you happy!" she yelled breaking into tears as she said that.

Ariel ran into her room and slammed the door. I plopped down in the couch and started flipping through the channels sullen.

**Ariel's POV**

I locked my door and started crying into my pillow. When I calmed down somewhat, I started drifting off to a dreamless sleep. I woke up and remembering the fight, my tears threatened to fall over. I got off of my bed and looked at my clock. When I saw it was around dinner time I pressed my ear against the door and heard the guys in the living room talking about something. I got my phone and texted Vogue help personnel and secured a first-class flight ticket to Nashville for tonight. I quietly started packing my things, so the boys wouldn't know I was leaving. After I finished packing most of my things, I set my phone's alarm and laid back down in bed.

**Louis's POV**

I knocked on Niall and Ariel's suite door.

"Who is it?" I heard Niall say through the door.

"It's Louis," I said figuring this was not the time to be cracking jokes.

"It's open," Niall said suddenly sounding ten years older.

"Where do you want to have dinner?"

"Here I guess," Niall said sounding hesitant and looking at Ariel's door.

I shook my head, "Things didn't go so well?"

He sighed, "She hasn't come out of her room since the fight."

"Well, you can always go apologize," I suggested.

Suddenly Niall became angry, "I'm not apologizing for something she did!"

"Be rational Niall," I said trying to act like a parent, "Ariel isn't the type of girl to cry because she did something wrong, she would cry if she was blamed of doing something she didn't do."

"If you guys want to have dinner here, its fine with me," Niall said signaling this conversation was over.

"Yea I'll get the lads," I said walking out the door.

We were almost done with dinner, and Ariel still hadn't come out of her room.

"Do you guys think someone should bring her some dinner?" I asked.

"If she's not gonna come out, she doesn't have to eat," Niall said sounding like a brat.

Liam looked angry, "Look Niall you don't have to act all mean about it. It could entirely be your fault. You should go to the photo shoot tomorrow and talk to Aiden and see what he says."

Niall grumbled, "Fine."

"I'll take some dinner to Ariel," Zayn volunteered.

"You go do that," Harry said waving him away.

**Zayn's POV**

I can't believe Niall actually made Ariel lock herself in her room. She must be really upset to skip dinner. I took a plate of the chicken pot pie we order from room service and knocked on Ariel's door.

No reply.

I knocked harder, "Are you okay Ariel?"

Still no answer.

I started banging on the door, "Ariel, are you okay?"

"NO! Now go away Zayn!" I heard from inside her room.

"I brought you some dinner," I said trying to make it seem like a peace offering.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said sniffling.

"Just come out, you don't even have to talk to any of us," I pleaded.

"Just leave me alone please?"

I left the food outside the door, and walked to the living room.

"Hey at least she talked to you. Think of that as an achievement. You're on her good side," Niall said.

"Uh...yea," I replied having mixed emotions.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and then went to our own rooms leaving Niall to fend for himself in the war zone called their relationship. I opened our door and sat down on a chair.

"Do you think Ariel might do something stupid because of that fight?" I asked Liam.

He hesitated before replying, "She's smart, she won't do anything stupid."

**Ariel's POV**

When my alarm rang, I quickly sat up and turned it off so Niall would have no chance of hearing it. I pulled a comfy outfit on and grabbed my luggage. When I walked outside my room, I saw the plate of chicken pot pie that Zayn brought me from their dinner. I started smiling at the small gesture that brightened my mood. I walked downstairs and checked out of the hotel. When I got outside, I started to shiver, so I quickly hailed a cab over and headed to the airport.

While I waited in customs, I texted Leila.

**Hey sup? -Ariel**

**Nm u? -Leila**

**Fight with Niall, heading back to TN -Ariel**

**Y would u do tht? It****'****s**** stupid! -Leila**

**Modeling is over for now, gotta head back soon anyways. Might as well now -Ariel**

**K. Fight over what? -Leila**

**He says I kissed Aiden, but I didn't. He must have left before I slapped Aiden and pushed him away. Now he's saying I'm cheating, but I didn't. -Ariel**

**Wow, well whatever u say, I'm flying to TN to stay with u. after all its ritual right? -Leila**

I grinned and my eyes started watering when I read Leila's text.

**I can't believe you'd do that for me forever grateful to u! -Ariel**

**Tradition! And besides I'm allowed to leave, so now I'll call Vanderbilt and get permission to stay with u -Leila**

**I will love u forever! cya there -Ariel**

**cya! -Leila **

They announced that my flight was boarding, so I gathered my carry-on bags. As I walked through the jet way, I looked back and thought I saw something like guys running through the terminal. I bit back the tiny piece of me hoping it was the boys, and climbed onto the plane.

**Niall's POV**

I woke up to a quiet suite. I could barely remember the last time it was like this. I got out of bed and walked out into the living room.

No one, not even Ariel was in the room. I walked past Ariel's room to get to the loo, and couldn't help backtracking and putting my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything. As the rational piece of my mind predicted, I didn't hear anything.

I carried on doing everything normally, even going down to the cafe to get breakfast, like Ariel wasn't even on my mind, though she was. I was walking past Liam and Zayn's room when I heard loud voices. I eavesdropped, since that's about all I could do correctly now.

"What are we going to do with the Ariel-Niall situation?" Liam asked.

"Just let them work it out," Harry said.

"We wait until Niall talks to the Aiden guy, and then we make a plan," Louis said.

"Speaking of which, we haven't seen or even hear a peep from Niall and Ariel today," Zayn said his mind drifting away from the current topic.

"Maybe they're still asleep?" someone said, their voice muffled.

"Maybe," Zayn said agreeing.

"It's probably best if we check on them," Louis suggested.

"You do that mate," Harry replied.

I quickly ran into the suite and made it seem like I've been awake for a while. Within a few minutes Louis knocked on the door. I opened the door and let him in.

"Hey did you have breakfast?" he asked.

"Yea, I had it down at the café," I replied not really caring.

"Has Ariel come out of her room yet?"

"Not that I know of," I said trying to seem uninterested.

Louis seemed worried, "Maybe we should check on her?"

"Yea you should do that since she doesn't like me," I said frowning at the ground.

Louis looked at me, then walked over to Ariel's door and knocked.

No reply.

Louis knocked again.

No reply.

"Try turning the door knob," I suggested watching Louis from the living room.

Louis turned the door knob and the door opened. When he looked inside he gasped.

I quickly ran over, "What's wrong?"

Then I saw it, Ariel wasn't in her room, and all her possessions were gone.

"I-I-I think she may have left," Louis stammered.

"Yea..." I said not believing my eyes.

"Maybe now is a good time to talk to Aiden?"

"Yea..."


	16. Lies and the Truth

**A/N: I****'****d like to dedicate this chapter to Al-Orange Ninja for continuously reviewing. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh***

**Niall's POV**

I looked through Ariel's room one more time before I left to talk to Aiden.

I walked around and sat on the bed thinking, "You're being stupid Niall, how many times have you looked in here? She isn't going to magically pop back here the next time you check."

I walked out, but just to make sure, I peered into the room again. When I walked out of the suite, "_U__gh I can't even think of it as MY suite anymore__"_, I saw the boys standing outside their doors.

When I walked up to them, Liam decided to tell me what's going on.

"We're going to come with you, just in case you need help."

I shot them a grateful look and grabbed them all into a huge hug.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled from the middle of the hug.

We walked inside the building where the shoot was. I could see that the lads were having a fabulous time looking at the models. I kept speed walking, reaching the dressing rooms in record time. I could hear the lads clambering behind me, so when we reached the corner from where I saw Ariel and Aiden, I put my arm out so they wouldn't go any further.

"We have to wait here," I whispered.

Okays chorused through the group.

Within a while Aiden finally came out looking a little flustered. I waited until he walked a little closer to where we were hiding before stepping out from behind the corner.

"Hey," I said looking calmly.

"Spying on your girlfriend again?" Aiden sneered.

I gulped, "No."

"Did you know she slapped me when I tried to kiss her?"

I stared speechless. _"__She really didn__'__t cheat on me.__"_

Aiden put a finger to his cheek in a thinking pose. "Maybe you were hoping to find her here?"

I looked blankly, "Yea."

He cocked his head, "You should know, Ariel's time in Sweden is done, she went back to the US."

I became angry with myself, whispering no over and over again to the point of tears. One of the boys guided me over to a bench near to where we were hiding and made me sit down. Louis and Zayn sat on either side of me.

"Why don't we figure out where she went?" Louis suggested.

I felt so frustrated, and I felt tears falling down my face when I yelled, "It's my fault! I DIDN'T TRUST HER!"

Zayn seemed calmer than the rest of the boys, "Calm down Niall!"

When I looked at him, he continued, "Calm down, then we can figure out what to do next."

I hiccupped and asked, "We?"

Harry and Liam came and started hugging me, and then we all started group hugging.

_Well, all of us minus Aiden, he stood there alone, HA SERVES HIM RIGHT!_

"Yea, we mate. We're all in this together. We all love Ariel in our own ways, and we want her back just as much as you do. Even though we aren't actually going out with her," Harry said letting go of me.

I grinned through my tears, "Thanks."

Aiden cleared his throat, "I'll be going then."

Liam grabbed him by his shirt, "Not so quickly, where is Ariel?"

When Liam asked Aiden that, he seemed to get some of his bravado back, "Home, she went home."

Liam started glaring and asked fiercely, "Where's her home?"

"You should know, I mean you're her boyfriend right? You should know everything about her," Aiden said looking at me.

Louis snapped his fingers, "The questions! She said she doesn't go home, that she's usually at Vanderbilt or a friend's house."

"Oh yea!" Zayn said, "Good thinking Louis."

Louis beamed, "I aim to please and get my pretty girl back!"

Liam let go of Aiden, "Get on with your life, and stop messing ours up."

Aiden started walking away, and then turned back towards us, "I've known Ariel longer, and I definitely loved her more."

With that he turned away from us and walked out of our lives.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I stepped off into the customs in Tennessee. I sighed a breath of relief; it felt like I could turn a new page back home.

After I got through customs and picked up my luggage, I called Richard and Alex's dorm.

Someone picked up the phone, "Ehhhhu?"

I started giggling, "Hello? Is this Alex or Richard?"

I heard noises of pillows being thrown and whispers.

"Uh, hey Ariel," Alex said sounding like he was trying to wake himself up.

"Hey Alex," I said biting my cheek trying not to laugh.

"Need something?" he said yawning.

"Yea, could either one of you pick me up from the airport?"

It sounded like he quickly sat up in bed, "You're here? In Nashville? Why?"

"Long story short, modeling job is over, and I didn't want to stay in Sweden."

"What about your boyfriend that Richard told me about?"

"We had a fight."

"Ohhhh," more whispers in the background, "Richard's up and says he'll pick you up."

"Hey!" I heard in protest.

"If it's a problem for you guys, I'll just take a cab, I just don't know if they run this late," I said.

"No, I'll come get you," Richard replies from the background.

"Okay, but remember to wear your pants!" I reminded him.

"One accident and no one forgets," he groaned.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, and sorry for ruining y'alls sleep."

"It's okay, we didn't have anything important to do tomorrow anyways," Alex said.

"Thanks again, and tell Richard I'm in Lobby 3."

"I will, and see you soon Ariel," he said ending the call.

I sighed and sat down in a chair.

**Niall's POV**

I sat in the suite surrounded by the guys.

"So now we go to America," I said.

"Well, we have to do so many things before we can," Liam said.

"We need to call Uncle Simon and tell him," Louis said starting the list.

"Then we need to tell management," Zayn continued.

"And we need to convince them to get us tickets to America," Harry said.

"Then we need to find where Ariel will be," Liam said finishing.

I sighed, "So much to do, so little time."

"I'll call Uncle Simon," Liam volunteered.

"We'll go talk to management," Louis said grabbing Harry.

"I'll find tickets," Zayn said.

"And I'll try to figure out where Ariel is," I said concluding, "Let's start."

Louis and Harry went to the studio to talk to management while Liam, Zayn and I stayed in the suite working on our tasks. I decided to text Ariel and see if she answered back.

**Ru ok? x Niall**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

When I saw Richard walk through the entrance, I picked up my luggage and walked toward him.

"Hey!" he said grabbing me into a hug.

"Hey," I said hugging him back.

"So back to your dorm?" Richard asked picking up my suitcases.

"Yep, is Leila here yet?"

"She's coming?"

"Yea, it's tradition," I said with an eye roll.

Richard smiled, "She isn't here yet, maybe later today?"

"Hmmm… maybe," I said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's head to the car."

"Okay."

We got into the car and headed towards Vanderbilt.

"So what happened between you and Niall exactly?" Richard asked hesitantly.

I bit my lip, "Well… you remember Aiden right?"

Richard turned and focused on the road again, "Prom king douche?"

I glared, "He's not a douche, how come no one except me actually talks to him? You and Leila didn't like him."

"I just don't like him, and I know Leila doesn't."

"She thinks he's gorgeous just saying."

"Continue with the story?" Richard looked like he was trying to burn a hole through the road.

"Well at the shoot, I was talking to Aiden and he tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. Then when I got back to the suite, I found out that Niall was spying on me, and he just wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't kiss Aiden," I said my anger creeping into the words.

"Did you ever think that maybe Aiden saw Niall, and wanted this to happen?"

"No, but Aiden wouldn't do that," I said defending my friend.

"Really?"

We sat in silence until my phone started buzzing. I unlocked it and saw it was a text from Niall.

**Ru ok? x Niall**

"It's a text from Niall," I announced.

"What does it say?" Richard asked, still not looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, just say yea, so at least then maybe his worry will decrease by some," Richard said.

My hands trembled as they typed out my text to Niall.

**I****'****m fine now that I****'****m in my life and out of yours. –Ariel**

**Niall****'****s POV**

My phone buzzed with a text from Ariel. In my excitement to check the text, I nearly knocked over Zayn's laptop that he was using to find tickets.

"OI, what's up with you?" Zayn asked annoyed from behind the computer.

"A text from Ariel!" This caught all the lads' attentions.

"What does it say?" Liam asked from the kitchen.

I unlocked my phone and dropped my phone when I read the text. Zayn picked my phone up and read it.

"I'm fine now that I'm in my life and out of yours, from Ariel."

"Oh that's not good."


	17. Let It Out

**A/N: I know I don****'****t care much about reviews, but they mean a lot, so if I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I****'****ll post chapter 18 on either Friday or Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything that you recognize from the real world****…**** expect my OC****'****s.**

**Ariel****'****s POV**

"Leave them by the closet," I told Richard when he stumbled into my room with my luggage.

"Mmk."

I stared around my room, wrinkling my nose at the emptiness and the loneliness.

"You wanna stay in our dorm? We can watch a movie or whatever and pull out the extra mattress," Richard asked, seeing my discomfort in the empty room.

I smiled a little, "I've bothered ya'll enough today."

"I'm positive Alex won't mind, and Leila will be here soon. When she gets here, Alex and I won't be able to see as much!" Richard said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I groaned, "Fine."

We walked across campus toward the boys' dorm.

"Did you tell Alex about Niall?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well… I told him you had a boyfriend, but nothing about his name," Richard said slowly.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"You're gonna tell him though right?"

"Yea, I trust him, although I don't think me and Niall are dating anymore," I said my eyes staring to burn.

"Niall is just an over-gelled, over-glossed prick who can't trust his own girlfriend," Richard said trying to make me feel better.

Truth be told, it didn't make me feel better because I know Niall isn't like that. I ignored Richard and started speed walking towards their dorm. I opened the door using the spare key and walked in, not bothering to wait for Richard.

I flicked the light switch up and saw Alex lying on the bed. He groaned and sat up. Biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh, I grabbed a pillow and flung it at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Ooof," Alex said rubbing his eyes.

I grinned, "I expected more than that."

"You're back!" Alex yelled realizing it was me, "I was about to yell at you because I thought you were Richard."

"Richard is somewhere out there..."

Right on cue, Richard walked into the dorm slightly out of breath.

"Speaking of Richard..." Alex trailed off.

"I don't think you have any other choice but to stay here for the rest of the night," Richard said interrupting Alex.

"Why? Is there paparazzi out there?" I asked suddenly worried.

"No, no, it's starting to rain, not drizzle but pouring rain."

I bit my lip, "So are you okay with me staying here?" I asked looking at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes, "How many times have Richard and I told you? You can stay here whenever you want."

I grinned, "I guess not enough times. So…uh… are you sure you're not busy tomorrow?" I asked, this time looking at both Richard and Alex.

"We know our schedules, and we are **not** busy!" Alex and Richard said simultaneously.

"Okay, okay," I said backing into a bean bag chair.

Alex laid back down on the bed and sat back up again, "You're here because of a fight with your boyfriend right?"

"Yea," I said fidgeting in my seat.

"Aren't you gonna tell me who the guy is?" Alex asked poking me in my side.

I started laughing, "Yea."

"Why don't ya tell me right now?" he asked suggestively.

"Hmmm… what movie are we gonna watch Richard?"

"Anything you want," Richard answered from the other side of the room.

"Eh… I don't care."

"Soooooooo are you gonna tell me now?" Alex asked.

I sighed, "My boyfriend was Niall Horan."

"THE Niall Horan from One Direction?!" Alex said excitedly.

"No, he's the Nando's guy. He lived in Mullingar, Ireland, went to X-Factor, joined a group later named One Direction, became a worldwide heartthrob, and won third place in the X-Factor… yep just the Nando's guy," I said quoting Niall when we first met.

"Hilarious," Alex said drily, "How'd you come up with that so quickly?"

I snickered, "I didn't come up with it. Niall said it to me when I first met him."

"Oh. Why did you guys have a fight?" Alex said and promptly getting a pillow thrown at him, courtesy of Richard.

I took a deep breath, "Well, remember Aiden Holt?"

Alex looked at Richard warily, then back at me, "Prom king douche?"

"Have you guys not gotten over that?!" I asked infuriated.

"Well…" Alex trailed off.

I huffed angrily, "Anyways, he was there at the photo shoot, and we went out, **AS FRIENDS**," I said looking at Alex and Richard.

Richard shrugged and I continued, "Then the next day at the photo shoot, Aiden tried to kiss me…but I pushed him away," I said tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

Alex must have noticed my change in moods because he sat down next to me and started hugging me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and continued the story, "When I got back to the suite, Niall said he saw Aiden kiss me. I said I didn't kiss Aiden, but Niall…wouldn't believe me," I said, my voice cracking.

Alex held me tighter and I started crying out all the pain and anger I've been keeping in since I left.

"It's okay," Alex said still hugging me.

Richard sat down and handed me a box of tissues. For some random reason, I started giggling when he gave me the box.

"Why are you giggling?" Richard asked from somewhere on my right.

"Because usually it's Leila that does this," I said cracking a smile.

"Do what?" Richard asked ever being the slow one.

I face palmed, "She's usually my pillow for crying, she usually watches movies with me, she usually hugs me, she usually hands me tissues, and she's usually the one I share my dramas and break-ups with."

"Well you have us now," Richard said finally getting it.

I smacked his arm, "She's not dead ya know."

"I know."

Eventually all three of us snoozed off on the bean bag watching the movie.

**Niall****'****s POV**

"W-why would she s-say that?" I asked stammering.

"You probably hurt her more than we realized Niall," Liam said walking over to the couch, finishing his call with Uncle Simon.

I looked down, miserable, "Maybe."

"Well, in lighter news," Liam said setting his phone down, "Uncle Simon is fine with us going to America."

"I found some tickets. The plane leaves in two days," Zayn said.

"Well, now time to find Ariel," I said sighing.

Louis and Harry walked in the suite about two hours later saying management said it was okay for them to go to America too. Everyone had finished their jobs except me.

"Any word from Ariel?" Harry asked after hearing Zayn and Liam's news.

I swallowed thickly and held my phone out.

"Ohhhhh," Harry said.

"Is my wife okay?!" Louis screeched.

I fought a smile and turned my phone to him.

"Ohhhhh," he said copying Harry.

"Yea."

"Well, let's start looking for her," Zayn said.

I groaned, "So many places to start, not enough time."

"Be reasonable Niall, we have enough information to at least try," Liam said.

"Call Vanderbilt and ask if you can get Ariel's dorm number," Louis commanded.

"Ok," I said.

I put the hotel's phone down.

"Well, what did they say?" Louis asked.

"They aren't privileged to give information like that out to the public," I responded.

"Well, maybe it's in their directory? When we get there, we should check," Harry said.

"Yea," I said feeling a tiny fraction better.

**Ariel's POV**

"Heyyyyy!" Leila yelled from the entrance of my dorm.

"Heyyyyy!" I yelled running over and grabbing her in a hug.

"You seem a lot better," Leila said tilting her head.

"The boys were my pillows last night, and everything just came pouring out," I said grinning.

Leila squeezed me tighter, "I'm glad it's out."

I felt relieved, "Yep."

"Now what do we do after crying?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If I remember correctly," I said with a finger on my cheek, "Ice cream?"

"Yesssss!"

We ran out the door and out to the garden area.

"We should invite the boys. They did do a whole bunch for me," I said stopping and turning towards the boys' dorms.

"Okay!"

We ran to their dorm and pulled them out.

"Up for ice cream?" I asked.

"You betcha!" Richard yelled.

"One of you has to drive us though," Leila said pointing out the fact we don't have rides.

"I'll drive since I made you pick Ariel up last night," Alex said shoving Richard.

I smiled a genuine smile, "Let's go get some ice cream!"


	18. Hide and Go Seek

**A/N: I don****'****t really know how I feel about this chapter but I****'****m slightly disappointed I didn****'****t get 5 reviews. Did it suck **_**that**_** bad?**

**Well, it has a new POV****…**** so enjoy (:**

**Credit goes to Alex for the title, good try Leila.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything because ALL I WANT IS EVERYTHING, THAT****'****S EVERYTHING. TOO MUCH IS NOT ENOUGH **

**Niall****'****s POV **

I saw Ariel walk around the corner and out of my sight. I quickly ran to catch up. When I grabbed her wrist, it seemed like my hand just went right through her. I stared at my hand then looked up. In front of Ariel was Aiden, he bent down kissed her, and started leading her away. I crept behind them and saw Ariel walk into a room with Aiden. I walked up to Aiden before he shut the door, and grabbed him by his collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily.

"What do you mean?" he sneered.

"That's MY girlfriend!"

"Pft… not anymore. She doesn't like you, much less love you anymore. You're nothing but a voice in the crowd to her."

I gulped, "What do you mean?"

"Now that Ariel's famous, she doesn't need someone like you to pull her down, so now she's with me, a fellow model," he smirked, "Come here Ariel, come tell Niall how you feel about him."

Ariel turned around as if she just now noticed I was here.

Her eyes turned to scorn, "Ha! What are you still doing chasing me around? Didn't you get it? I don't like you anymore. I LOVE AIDEN…"

My world crumbled to pieces.

"But…" I said getting cut off.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you anymore!" Ariel said slapping me.

I held a hand to the cheek she slapped and watched the door close.

_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

My head shot up out of the covers.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." I said to myself as I got up.

As I reached for the doorknob, I tripped over something and fell. I rubbed my knee cursing, and looked back to see what tripped me.

"My suitcase?" I thought bewildered.

I tilted my head, still wondering, then looked at the time.

"AMERICA! We're going to find Ariel today!" I thought, finally clicking.

I rushed out the bedroom door and ran into the kitchen to fix myself a quick breakfast. Within the minute, the boys came into the suite; all of them must have woken up earlier than me.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry Nialler!" Louis yelled quite loudly.

"I'm hurrying," I said stuffing cereal into my mouth.

"Well hurry faster!" Louis replied.

I finished the cereal, threw the rest of my clothes into the suitcase and ran out the door with the lads and their suitcases.

We boarded the flight with seconds to spare, and sat in our seats. Zayn fell asleep on my shoulder as soon as the plane took off.

**Ariel****'****s POV**

I woke up to the sound of Leila singing. When I turned to look at the clock, I saw that it was only 8:00 in the morning.

"Why so early?" I groaned through my pillow.

"Hmmm?" Leila asked as she came out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked squinting at the window, "And why are my blinds open? They're never open."

Leila sighed, "I think it's the jet lag or something that's keeping you asleep."

"Whadda ya mean?" I asked, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"It's past ten in the morning," she said doing a messy bun.

"But… but clock says eight."

"Clock is wrong, maybe the power went out a few times while you were gone."

"I'm going back to sleep," I announced.

"Oh no, Alex said as soon as you're awake to take you to their dorm," Leila said pulling my comforter off of me.

"NOOOOOOO, I don't wanna," I complained.

"You don't get a choice," Leila said winning the tug-of-war for the comforter.

"Ehh…" I said falling out of bed.

"Up… come on up!" Leila said prodding my side with her foot.

"Carry me?" I asked face down.

It sounded like Leila face palmed, "Only till the bathroom."

**Niall's POV**

We hopped off the plane and ran through the airport before we got caught by paparazzi. Breathlessly, we found our ride and quickly got in the SUV.

"That was fabulous," Liam said trying to catch his breath.

I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing to normal.

"You okay Niall?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yea... I'm about a few thousand miles closer to Ariel now," I replied catching my breath.

"How are you gonna talk to her mate?" Zayn asked.

"Really? I don't know."

We dropped our luggage off at the hotel we were staying at and rode to Vanderbilt. There, we split up to make the search faster.

"I'll go find Ariel's dorm," Harry announced as we pulled up to the entrance.

"Zayn, wanna check the lunchroom with me?" Louis asked facing the window.

"Sure," Zayn said shrugging.

"I'll walk around the south side of campus if you walk around the north side Niall," Liam said.

"Deal," I said.

We got out of the car and split up.

**Richard's POV**

Before Alex and I fell asleep last night, we had decided to walk around with Ariel tomorrow to take her mind off of Niall. I made Alex call Leila and tell her to make sure Ariel comes here as soon as she wakes up.

When the door opened the next morning, I jumped up and grabbed a coat hanger, ready to hurt the intruder.

"Whoa, I come in peace!" Ariel said raising her hands in the defeated position when she saw the coat hanger in my hands.

I lowered the hanger, "It's just you."

"Who were you expecting? J. Lo?"

"No..." I said sheepishly.

"So...uh... why did you guys want me here as soon as I woke up?" Ariel asked sounding half asleep.

"We are gonna walk around campus," I said linking my arm through hers.

She smiled, shaking her head, "Why?"

"Because, it'll be good for you according to the neurologist," I said with mock sincerity.

"Yea... blame it on the neurologist," Alex said coming out of his room.

"Don't ya know it?" Ariel said, "So can we get on with it?" she asked linking her free arm in Alex's.

"Follow the yellow brick road," I said laughing.

Ariel pulled us out of the dorm and started skipping, forcing me and Alex to run to keep up.

"Let's stop skipping, kay?" I asked Ariel, slightly breathless.

"You just now ask? I thought I tired you guys out a little while back," she responded smiling, sticking her tongue out.

"Nah, we're not tired, just slow the pace down a bit," Alex said from the other side of Ariel.

"Okay" she said cheerily.

I caught Alex's eye and mouthed "It's working," behind Ariel's back.

"I know," he mouthed back.

We slowed down to a stroll speed. I breathed in some fresh air with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and out of the corner of my vision, I thought I saw Niall. Surprised, I turned and saw that it actually was Niall Horan. Quickly I pulled out my phone.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked turning toward me.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, trying to make sure she didn't see Niall, "I just got a text."

She looked dubious, "Okaay, if you're sure," she said not believing me, but not questioning it.

I texted Alex.

**I saw Niall *R**

**No joke? ~Alex**

**No joke, drive her attention way. We'll take her to our dorm *R**

**Good plan ~Alex **

Alex led Ariel to the campus coffee cart while I hurriedly texted Leila.

**Niall's here, maybe the others too. No joke. *R**

**What ru gonna do with Ariel? -Leila**

**Movie in our room? u come too? *R**

**k txt me when I should walk over -Leila**

**k *R **

**Harry's POV**

I walked into the welcome and information center near the entrance.

"Hello! Can I help you?" the attendant lady asked brightly.

"Uh...yea...I need to find a dorm number," I replied.

"Whose dorm are you looking for?" the attendant asked looking down at a huge folder.

"Ariel Manz," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but she's asked us not to let anyone have her room number. Sorry," she said apologetically.

I decided to turn on full charm mode, "She's a close friend of mine," I said grinning lazily.

"Oh...uh," the attendant mumbled looking down at her folder, "Close friend?"

"Yea, but I'm still looking for that special someone," I said hoping the attendant was as gullible as she seemed.

"Really?" she asked interested.

"Why don't I give you my number?" I asked winking.

"Sure." She gave me a piece of paper and a pen to write my number down.

I wrote down a fake number and gave her the paper.

"Would you let me have Ariel's dorm number please?" I asked, shining my perfected charming smile.

"Of course," she replied, melting like butter.

"Thanks," I said still flashing my smile.

She wrote down the number and directions on how to get there. I walked out of the building and followed the directions until miraculously I found her room. I knocked and started tapping my foot, waiting for a response.

"Yea?" a really pretty Chinese girl answered the door.

I gaped, momentarily forgetting what I was doing here.

She stared at me before realizing who I was.

"Oh no way! You and the others ruined Ariel's life enough. So piss off, live your life and leave us alone," she said pointing angrily at me.

When I didn't say anything, she started to close the door, by then my brain has started to function again.

I put my foot between the door and the door pane, making sure the door didn't close.

"What makes you think you can talk all high and mighty to me?" I asked mildly angrily.

"Look, you tore Ariel to pieces when you and Niall made her choose, then Niall wouldn't believe her which made her finally break. She's been through too much to have more of this bull in her life," she replied about as calm as a hurricane.

"I don't know who you are, and how you know all this, but I swear you better let me talk to Ariel or I'll..."

"You'll what?" she replied haughtily.

"I don't know. But I do know that I wanna know who you are."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

I put my hands up, "I think I deserve to know who's yelling at me."

She sighed, "I'm Leila, Ariel's best friend."

"Okay, so now that I know who you are, I have to tell the guys that I found Ariel's room," I said starting to walk backwards, a little piece of me hoping she'll let me stay with her a little longer.

"You can't tell anyone where Ariel's dorm is. She just needs some time away from all this, please?" Leila pleaded grabbing my arm so I don't walk away.

I brushed her off, "If you promise me that you and I will meet again soon," I said winking.

Leila turned slightly pink, "No promises," she said closing the door.

I walked away, smiling at the thought of us seeing each other again.

**A/N: Cheesy****…**** yes, I know****…**


	19. Found

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn****'****t much. It's mostly just a filler chapter.**

**School starts next week, so I****'****m not sure if I****'****ll still be updating on Mondays and Wednesdays, maybe the weekends now.**

**Wings by Little Mix. Have you heard it? **

**Disclaimer: ****…**** Leila is my OC, Richard is my OC, Alex is my OC, Ariel is my OC. The rest goes to their owners. So uh****…**** wondering****…**** Mr. Cowell****…**** can I have One Direction?**

**Alex's POV**

I led Ariel to the coffee cart, knowing how much coffee distracts her from anything at hand. I bought her a Chocolate Dalmatian. **[Heard of it? It's my favorite at Starbucks.]**

"Mmmm," Ariel said sipping the coffee with her eyes closed.

"Hey, wanna head back to our dorm?" I asked subtly.

"Sure," Ariel said enjoying her coffee.

We started walking back when Richard caught up.

"So we're heading back to the dorm?" he asked.

"Yep," Ariel replied.

"Okay, Leila's heading over too," he said sounding distracted.

Ariel sighed, "What are you guys trying to hide from me? I swear if it's a new girlfriend I will hurt you for not telling me."

I smiled, relieved she hadn't guessed the reason, "No, we don't have new girlfriends, so forget about hurting us."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're still not telling me what you're hiding me from."

"I think you're just being paranoid," I said biting back my fear of being seen.

Ariel fell silent. While we walked to our dorm, I could see all the emotions Ariel was trying to keep in flash in her eyes. Richard went into the dorm, but before Ariel could go in, I grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

She put a poker face on, "Nothing."

"Look, if it's about Niall-"

She cut me off, "Just it's nothing okay?"

"You have to talk about it eventually," I reasoned.

"Not if I keep running away from it," she turned around and went inside.

As I walked inside, I thought, _"__You__'__re never going to be able to run away, because everyone you try to escape from will keep following.__"_

**Leila****'****s POV**

I promised myself I wouldn't think about Harry or fall in love with any of them. Not after everything Ariel's been through.

But… since no one was here to distract me, my mind wandered.

Since forever, I've liked Harry the most out of all the boys. Just the thought of him probably liking me back makes me shiver. I wonder when we'll see each other again…

Richard's text dragged me out of my thoughts.

**We****'****re heading over *R**

**K –Leila**

I didn't really feel like going to watch the movie right then, so I decided to stay here for a little while and think.

"_I__'__ll go in a few minutes,__"_ I thought as I closed my eyes to picture Harry.

**Harry****'****s POV**

"I promise I didn't!" I protested, following the boys to our ride.

"You're probably just saying that because you didn't get to get Ariel's dorm number," Zayn said.

"Uh…suuuure," I replied, trying to keep my promise to Leila.

"See, I told you guys," Zayn said smugly as we got into the vehicle to have lunch.

"I saw Ariel's best friend Leila though. She's pretty…cool," I said a smile forming.

Liam stared blankly then rolled his eyes, "Does she have a boyfriend? Or a guy who likes her?" he asked forcefully, most likely thinking of the situation Ariel, Niall and I were in a few weeks ago.

"_Really? It__'__s only been a few weeks? It feels like months,__"_ I thought.

"I don't know, we talked some, and she's great," I said defensively.

The lads fixed me with blank stares.

I started turning red, "If it helps, Ariel is for sure at Vanderbilt."

Niall broke his blank stare and looked hopeful, "Maybe if we go back later, we'll find her?"

"Maybe mate," I said smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Hey, hands off!" Niall protested.

After that, we all fell silent, all of us in our own thoughts. Mine was invaded by Leila and made-up scenarios where we would see each other again.

**Richard****'****s POV**

The movie was about twenty minutes in and still no sign of Leila.

"I'm going to find Leila," I announced while grabbing a handful of popcorn from Ariel, which earned some shouts of protest.

"I'll come too!" Ariel said standing up.

"Okay, leave me here alone," Alex said his eyes fixed on the T.V.

"If you want Ariel can stay," I suggested.

"Why me? Why not you?" Ariel asked challengingly.

"Because I said I was going to check on Leila first," I said smugly grinning.

Alex stood up, "You guys nearly made me spill my popcorn, so if you don't get out of my face, you're gonna get hurt."

I went wide-eyed, grabbed Ariel's hand, and ran out with Ariel, not wanting to face Alex's wrath.

After we slammed the door shut, I leaned on the door.

"I think the only reason he watches these movies with you and Leila is for the popcorn," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, it's a perfectly good reason," Ariel said offended.

"Whatever."

Ariel cocked an eyebrow, "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm not the sass master from Doncaster," I said putting my hands out in front of me.

Ariel stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Race ya?" I asked trying to take her mind off what I said.

"He is a little sassy, but mostly funny," she said thinking out loud.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Helloooo? Richard to Ariel."

"Of course I'll race you," she said.

"Okay, 3,2…" Ariel ran off.

"I didn't say 1!" I yelled running after her.

She turned around, still running, "You snooze, you lose!"

Even though Ariel started first, I beat her to the dorm, but when I got there I couldn't get in.

Ariel came walking slowly, swinging her keys in a circle.

"Need something?" she asked grinning.

"Nope, just waiting for the right person," I said.

Ariel looked confused, then realization dawned on her just as I grabbed her.

"Put me down!" Ariel yelled in my ear as I put her over my shoulder.

I winced, "As soon as you give me your keys and say I'm the best."

"I'm the best," she proudly stated.

I had an urge to hit something.

"Not like that!"

"Put me down and I'll open the door but you can claim you did."

I thought about it, "Okay."

I put her down and watched her open the door.

As soon as it opened a little, Ariel yelled out, "I opened the door, not Richard!"

"I thought we had a deal..."

"Crossed my fingers," Ariel said with a wink.

Ariel started to go into the room the same time as Leila came out.

"Ow," they said simultaneously while rubbing their foreheads.

I doubled over with laughter.

"Karma!" I said between breaths.

Ariel turned toward me to retort, but saw something and dove into her room. Leila turned to see what's going on, stood rigid, and then sprinted the opposite way. I stood there puzzled.

When I turned around, I saw the reason the girls were being jumpy. I saw One Direction starting to run toward where I was standing. My first thought was to run up and hit Niall for hurting Ariel, but decided to stand in front of Ariel's door.

**Leila's POV**

I ran toward the guys' dorm, since basically that's the only other place I know on campus. When I opened the door and stepped inside, I saw Alex staring at the T.V.

I tilted my head, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Alex said putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes never wandering from the T.V. screen.

"The 1D boys found Ariel," I said trying to break through his concentration on the movie.

"Mmm..."

I figured Alex might be brain dead until the movie was over. When I reached for the remote, my hand was slapped away.

"Watch it or leave," Alex said, finally his gaze on me.

"Ughhhh," I said deciding to stay so I wouldn't have to see Harry.

About twenty minutes of watching the movie, I couldn't stand it. I got up and walked back to Ariel's dorm. I started to go around the corner when I saw Niall hugging Ariel. I turned back around the corner so they wouldn't see me.

As I watched them, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Although when I turned around there was no one, I still didn't feel completely alone.

**A/N: Thanks for all of ya****'****ll who have been reviewing, because seriously, you guys are saints. **


	20. New and Old

**A/N: Only a few more chapters :( Sorry for all the time skipping and rapid POV changes. This chapter is for Monday as I can****'****t update tomorrow. Anyways enjoy this chappie! Hopefully it makes up for Ch.19. **

**Thank you sooooo mucho for your review Sorina (Guest)! **

**Disclaimer: I enjoyed writing Chapter 19's disclaimer so I suggest going back and reading it :) **

**Harry's POV**

The boys sent me to get Niall so we could go do a signing. We may have gotten permission to leave, but we still had jobs to do. I was walking to Ariel's dorm, since I suspected they wouldn't have gone anywhere from there, when I saw Leila watching Niall and Ariel.

I started to come up behind her, but I barely made it a step closer when she whipped her head around to the area I was standing a mere two seconds ago. She looked around nervously, and then turned back, something clearly on her mind. I walked softly toward Leila again after I made sure she wasn't looking anymore. As I got right behind her, I blew into her ear. She about screamed, but I put my hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds.

"It's just me," I whispered into her ear.

I heard her trying to say something through me hand.

"Let's go back there so we don't mess up their get back together time," I said still whispering.

I took my hand off of Leila's mouth, and grabbed her hand. I saw her blush, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. As soon as we were out of earshot, Leila started talking.

"I can't believe you told the boys where Ariel was! You broke the promise!" She said in an angry half whisper.

"No, the promise was I couldn't tell anyone where Ariel's dorm was, you never told me that I couldn't say she was at Vanderbilt," I said calmly.

I could see that Leila knew I was correct, but she still glared angrily at me.

"I think we shouldn't see each other again," she said.

At first I thought it was because she thinks I hadn't kept my promise, but I had a nagging feeling that there was a different reason she said it. Even though I didn't quite fully know the reason why she didn't want to see me, it still felt like my heart was being torn into two pieces and stomped on.

_"Now you know how Niall and Ariel felt when you came in between them,__"__ I_ thought, mentally slapping myself.

By then Leila was fed up and walking away furiously. I ran up to her, desperate to get on her good side. I grabbed her arm, but she promptly brushed me away.

"Didn't I tell you it was best if we don't see each other again?" she asked.

"It was for Ariel and Niall's sake," I said looking up at the sky.

She looked suspiciously at me and then retorted, "Well, you're making her suffer more than making her happy."

I could feel my anger rising. I replied in a raised voice, "Can't you tell that Ariel can't forget about Niall? She still loves him. You should have known, you're her best friend."

**Leila****'****s POV**

I'm surprised when Harry said that. No way does Ariel still love Niall.

"_But there were times she was sad__"_I thought, arguing with myself.

I felt disappointed with myself.

For Harry's sake, I replied in a low voice, "I can't believe I didn't notice even though I was right here."

"It's okay, it happens," Harry said comfortingly.

"_Ariel and Niall are truly meant for each other, but what about me and Harry?__"_

**Harry****'****s POV**

Leila's demeanor suddenly changed and she said in a high voice, "I may not be mad at you for telling the boys Ariel is here, but I still think it's best if we don't meet again. I don't want much drama, and it seems to me that you guys bring way too much of that."

I got slightly annoyed that Leila keeps saying that over and over again.

Before she could open her mouth and say something else, I forced a kiss on her. Leila seemed shocked, and tried to slap me but I caught her hand.

When I ended the kiss for air, Leila's mouth was open but she was speechless for once.

I smiled and whispered in her ear, in a low sweet voice, "If you don't have any drama in your life, it won't be exciting."

She suddenly turned tomato red and shouted, "I HATE YOU!"

Before I could grab her, she ran into Ariel's dorm. I stood there frozen.

"_I can__'__t believe she said that,__"_ I thought to myself, a little shocked.

I headed back to the lads, a little happy, but mostly gloomy. I'm sure the lads noticed, but didn't question it.

"Did you get Niall?" Louis asked slowly.

My shoulders slumped, "No, I had an encounter on the way there. Sorry guys."

"It's fine, I'll go get him," Liam said awkwardly.

I grimaced, "Okay."

**Niall****'****s POV ****(Time rewind)**

We started running towards the dormitory that Ariel jumped into. I skidded to a stop in front of the dorm and started to turn the doorknob, but was stopped by a guy that looked familiar.

I stared, a little confused, "Have I seen you before?"

He smirked, "Yea, over Skype."

I dug through my memory and snapped when I got it.

"You're one of Ariel's best friends from America!" I shouted, happy that I remembered.

"Yea," he said coolly, "I'm also the guy who hurts people who hurt my friends."

I gulped, "Umm… Ariel and I had a misunderstanding, and it was _entirely _my fault. I have to, _need to_, apologize to Ariel."

He looked unsure.

I was desperate; I had to talk to Ariel before things got even worse.

"How bout we make a deal uh… what's your name? I can't recall it," I said trying my best to remember if Ariel told me.

"My name is Richard," he said cracking a smile.

I smiled back, relieved I'm on his good side, "So how about we make a deal Richard? If I hurt Ariel again, I promise you can hurt me or whatever you do, but I have to talk to her now…before things get worse."

He…_Richard_… thought about it.

"Ariel has to agree to talk to you before though, because she's in there and the door is locked. Haha I'm just as much locked out as you guys."

"Can you talk to her? She'll respond to you," I asked hopefully.

Richard knocked on the door, "Ariel, Niall promised if he hurts you again, I can hurt him. You don't have to worry, just talk to him. If you want, I can stay out here while you two talk," he said through the door.

The door opened and Ariel stood in the doorway looking at us warily.

"You don't have to stay Richard; I'll text if there's any trouble kay?" She said shooting a sad smile in his direction.

Richard hugged Ariel, "Don't be afraid to text if anything, _anything at all_, goes wrong."

"I promise."

Richard let go and looked once more at me, "Don't hurt her, please."

"I promise," my words matching Ariel's.

He smiled and walked around the corner.

The boys started going the opposite direction of Richard, leaving me alone with Ariel.

I scooped her up in a hug, but she stood rigid, saying nothing.

"Do you wanna sit?" I asked her.

I got a watery nod. She sat down on her bed and I got on my knees, not wanting to make the seating arrangement uncomfortable for her.

I held her by the shoulders, "Do you know how much I worried about you?"

"No, I don't know because you don't even trust me."

I was really hurt, but I knew she had a right to say that, after what I said and did. I couldn't say anything to prove her wrong, so I held her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

It felt like her breath got caught when I said that. When I looked into her eyes, they were about to spill over.

"Nialler," she started out, tears spilling onto my shirt, "Sorry can't fix anything, dumb blonde."

Through my sadness, I remembered what we fought about while Skyping her friends.

I put my forehead on hers, "The stereotyping is models are dumb."

Ariel smiled through her tears and swatted my shoulder, "No way."

I smothered her in another hug, "I think you deserve a chance to explain to me what exactly happened, not what I saw with my contact-less sight."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I remember that from somewhere, where?"

"When we were yelling at each other, you told me to get contacts. Remember now?"

"Oh."

"Now, do you want to explain?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Well, me and Aiden have been friends for a while now. No matter how he feels about me, I think of him as a friend, nothing more. The day you spied,"

I winced when she said that.

She continued, "We were just talking about a bet he lost when we were in high school. Then after we stopped laughing at the memory, he leaned down, and I freaked out. I pushed him away and slapped him. I really truly don't know why he would do that."

"I do," I mumbled.

"Why?" she whispered.

"He saw me watching you."

Ariel's eyes flickered with many emotions, probably a million thoughts flying through her mind.

"Everyone was right," she said whispering, sounding like she said it out loud more for her benefit than mine, "He really is a prom king douche."

I looked at her, unsure of what to say when it hit me; I still had one more thing to say sorry for.

I held her hands, "I'm sorry for calling you like other girls when clearly you're not. You're someone different, someone _unique_, and someone incredibly precious to me. I get it if even though I apologized that you don't want someone who never gave you their trust. I swear, even if you don't want me back, the guy who ends up with you, is definitely the luckiest guy in the whole world."

Her eyes started watering again, "The luck of the Irish is with you then, because I could never let you go. I love you too much to let you go and be able to live with it."

Hearing her say that and watching her cry made me cry too.

"We both can't be blubbering fools," I heard her say.

"I think we can," I said wiping her tears away.

She hugged me and I carried her out of the dorm, bridal style, not caring if anyone saw. The girl of my dreams was finally mine forever.

I spun in a circle, still holding Ariel. She started giggling and kissed me. Truthfully, I think this was the best kiss in the history of kisses. I barely wanted to stop for air; this was the best feeling in the world.

"Ariel, do you want to go public?" I asked hesitating, afraid of her answer.

"If you'll be here by my side through all the hate and rumors, of course I will."

I spun her around again, unable to hold my excitement and joy in. I put her down and held her hand.

"Do you want to find the boys?"

"Sure," she said standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Best day ever," I said breathlessly after I turned my head which made her kiss me on the mouth instead of the cheek.

She shoved my shoulder, "Let's go, dumb blonde."

**A/N: I realized I haven****'****t thanked all those who have followed/favorited the story, so thanks!**


	21. Reaction

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I didn't get One Direction for my birthday :/ So I no own anything.**

**Leila's POV**

I woke up with Harry on my mind, but quickly pushed him to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think of our _'encounter' _yesterday.

When I looked at Ariel, I saw she was rolling around with a smile on her face. I'm glad she's finally happy. Yesterday she went with Niall to the signing, and when Niall said she was his girlfriend, Ariel suddenly became more popular than the boys. Even though most fans liked her, she still got plenty of hate. But Ariel was strong, and she'll pull through for the boys.

Thinking about yesterday, reminded me of Harry, but once again, I pushed that thought away. Ariel rolled around again, nearly falling off the bed this time. I sighed and figured it was time to wake Sleeping Beauty before she got hurt.

I got up and started shaking her shoulder, "Wake up sleepyhead."

Ariel mumbled something in her sleep as a response.

"Did I hear pillow to the face?" I asked trying to wake her up without hitting her.

More mumbling.

"Okay, you asked for it." I grabbed a pillow off my bed and raised above my head, ready to hit when suddenly Ariel woke with a start.

"Don't hit!" she said breathlessly.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Yea, fine," she said giggling.

I raised an eyebrow, Ariel does NOT giggle in the morning.

"No you're not, you're giggling in the morning!"

"Ehem, well I deserve to have some secrets," she said with a wink, dashing into the bathroom.

"Just because you're Niall's girlfriend doesn't mean I won't smack you!" I threatened.

"Pfft. You wuv me too much."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

**Ariel's POV**

I laughed quietly because I knew it was true. Leila's bark is worse than her bite.

As I stepped into the shower, it seemed like millions of thoughts came rushing at me in full force. I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind, since I could feel the beginnings of a headache. While I tried to restore some peace up in my head, two thoughts stood out brightly. The first thought made me hyperventilate when I thought about it. The responsibly of being Niall's girlfriend is exasperatingly difficult. You have to keep up good appearances, have a healthy relationship with the fans, and put up with incredible amounts of hate.

When I started to feel overwhelmed, I turned my train of thought to the second one that burned brightly, what Harry told me after the signing.

~Flashback~

After about three hand cramps from a splurge of fans wanting my autograph, I stepped aside so I wouldn't pull all the attention away from the boys. Harry pulled me aside as soon as the signing was over.

"Arieeeeel, I have to talk to you, in private," Harry sang out loud.

I covered his mouth with my hand, "You could have just said that, no point in acting like a fool while at it."

He grinned widely, "But we're your fools."

I smiled and shook my head. He grabbed me by the shoulders and led me away from the crowd around the table.

"I have to tell you something," Harry whispered.

"One, you told me that. Two, we don't have to whisper," I said whispering back.

"Then why are you whispering?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I replied sassily.

He glared for a minute, then broke out into a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "What made you all happy and chipper?"

He cleared his throat several times before looking sheepish, "You know Leila right?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Nope, complete stranger, that's why I call her my best friend."

He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated, "Look, there's no need to be sarcastic."

"Yes, I know her."

He looked down and started mumbling.

"Look at me and Say. It. Clearly," I said thoroughly annoyed.

He grimaced, "I think I kinda like her."

I started squealing and jumping up and down.

"What?" he asked startled.

"You're her favorite band member!"

He beamed, "So do you think I have a shot?"

I had to think about that. "It might take a little convincing, but if you do it right, I think you do."

His eyes lit up as he grabbed me in a hug. "I love you Ariel!"

I laughed, "Better not let Niall hear that."

"Better not let Niall hear what?" Niall asked coming out of the restroom.

Harry's face turned beet red when he set me down. "I asked Ariel for some help."

Niall came up behind me, "Well I think I can forgive you, if I get to carry Ariel?"

I nodded giving my permission and was suddenly lifted up and being carried out toward the signing table.

~End of Flashback~

I heard Leila knocking on the bathroom door telling me to hurry up so I wouldn't be late for class.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of resuming classes, but it has to be done.

**Leila's POV**

I love Ariel to pieces but seriously, she procrastinates too much. It took her an hour and a half to get ready and grab some toast before I shooed her out. As soon as I pushed her out of the room, I leaned on the door and stared at the ceiling. Before _'people'_ invaded my thoughts, I grabbed my theater drama textbook and laid on my bed.

"Maybe doing work will help block all that out," I thought, thinking that was best.

When I was nearly finished with all of my make-up work, someone knocked on the door. I glanced at the door, hoping whoever it was didn't knock twice. Unfortunately, they did knock twice, so I dragged myself toward the door and opened it. Harry stood outside.

My face started to become heated, "Yes?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"There's one question that's been bothering me," he said frowning.

I was caught off guard, "You came here to ask me a question?"

"Yea. Are you perhaps in love with me?"

**Harry's POV**

"W-what?" Leila stammered.

It was awkward asking it the first time, but the second time was excruciating.

"Did you fall in love with me?"

Her face turned red, then she lightly punched my chest.

"There's no way I could love you, stupid."

I was thoroughly surprised by her answer. I wished she'd stop denying her feelings even though it's cute.

"I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you, love at first sight."

She scoffed, "Love at first sight isn't real."

"Of course it is, I can't deny my feelings can I? I loved you at first sight," I said, reciting it like I practiced.

"So what?" was her halfhearted reply.

I just wanted to scream out **"QUIT DENYING IT, I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU AND IT'S REAL!"** But I decided to take a more rational path.

I grabbed her hand and said, "Just give me the time up till our tour to get to know you and you to get to know me. If by then you still deny your feelings, I'll give up."

Leila looked frozen.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'll do that," she said slowly.

"Really?" I asked exuberantly.

"Might as well give you a chance," she said grinning widely.

"WOO!" I yelled, running toward the car, bring her along.

"Where are we going?" she said laughing.

"We're going to see the boys and introduce you," I said tapping her on the nose.

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and followed me into the car.

**A/N: Shorter than normal, but hopefully none of you guys fell asleep reading it. It's getting near impossible to write the final chapters. I wish it could go on forever...**


	22. All Tied Up

**A/N: Last chapter! Don****'****t cry like I am.**

**Review please! After all, it****'****s the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Last one: I didn****'****t get One Direction for my birthday, so all rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Ariel's POV**

I rushed out of Organic Chemistry as soon as the bell rang.

"Ariel!" I heard somewhere behind me.

"Yea?" I asked turning around.

"You wanna have lunch with us?" Richard asked, gesturing to some people that I don't really know.

"Uh...tempting but I'm eating lunch with Niall and the boys," I said, smiling at the thought.

"That's why you rushed out," Richard said knowingly.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Is Leila going with you?"

I started looking around frantically, "Crap, I forgot to tell Leila I'm not gonna be here for lunch."

"Calm down!" Richard said, not that calm himself, "I'll tell Leila where you are when I see her."

I gave him a grateful smile and ran to catch a taxi.

The diner where the boys chose to have lunch, seemed to be next to empty. A little warily, I opened the diner's door and stepped in. Afraid of being the first to arrive, I looked around and saw the boys' hair peeking over the top of the booth. With a renewed smile, I walked over to the booth and sat down next to Niall.

**Richard's POV**

Before I left to have lunch with a few friends, I walked over to Ariel's dorm. I knocked, and then waited a few minutes, but there wasn't any response. I knocked again, more vigorously this time.

Still nothing.

I knew Ariel put out a new spare key, so I decided to look around for it. Finally, I found it tapped to the side of the door pane. I opened the door to find absolutely no one in there. Deciding to text Ariel about it, I got out my phone, but a piece of paper caught my eye.

The paper was on the couch and full of Leila's handwriting. When I read it, I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket.

_"Ariel will know where Leila is soon,"_ I thought.

**Leila's POV**

No matter how many times I asked Harry where we were going, he pretended not to hear it. About the hundredth time I asked, he looked at his phone and caught himself right before he swore.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"We're incredibly late," was his late reply.

"Wonderful," I said leaning back into my seat.

The car stopped in front of a small, empty diner outside of the city limits.

Harry got out of the car first, then offered his hand to me. I smiled at him then jumped out of the car, rejecting his offer.

He looked teary eyed, but soon was smiling again.

I grabbed his hand, feeling butterflies while at it, and we walked into the diner.

**Ariel's POV**

"Hello love," Niall said placing a kiss on my nose.

"Hello to you too," I said kissing his cheek.

"HELLOOOO!" Louis yelled, embracing me in a breathtaking hug.

"Hello to you too Louis. Now if you don't mind, I need to breathe," I said struggling to catch a breath.

Louis let go of me and sat on my left.

"Hello to you guys too," I said looking across the booth to Liam and Zayn.

"Oh, you didn't forget about us then?" Liam asked jokingly.

I tried to look offended, "Forget about you two? As if!" I blew them a kiss and grinned.

"How was your first day back?" Niall asked entwining his hand in mine.

I groaned, "It's been torture, and the day isn't even all the way over."

"How about a movie tonight at our hotel room to make you feel better?" Zayn asked.

A grin returned to my face, "What would I do without you guys?"

"You'd live in a box," Louis said quoting Harry.

"Haha yea... Where's Harry?" I asked his absence just now making its place in my head.

"Dunno," Niall and Liam said simultaneously.

"You guys know?" I asked looking back and forth from Zayn to Louis.

"Nope!" Louis replied.

"Can't say that I do," Zayn said wrinkling his nose.

I thought of calling Leila and asking her whether she knows anything about Harry's whereabouts, but decided against it.

_"He'll show up when he does,"_ I thought.

Niall pulled out a small box from his pocket, interrupting my thoughts.

"For you babe," he said smiling, handing me the box.

I looked at the box, then at Niall's smiling face. When I opened it, I gasped.

"It's such a beautiful necklace Nialler!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it. Need help putting it on?"

"Please."

Niall hooked it and I let my hair down.

"It looks simply MAAAAHHVELOUS on you daaahling," Louis said opting for a snooty woman's accent.

"Thank you daaahling," I said trying to copy the accent.

"The copy was about a 5," Liam said critically.

"I thought it was around a 6.5," Zayn said.

"I think mine was definitely better," Louis said winking at me.

"Say what you want! I'm not on Britain's Got Talent for impersonations," I said rolling my eyes.

"No, but you got an honorable mention for being a wonderful model, a full-time student and a devoted girlfriend to Niall on Britain's Got Talent," Zayn said seriously.

"REALLY?!" I nearly screamed.

"No," Liam said high fiving Zayn, "We've been waiting forever to try that out on somebody."

"Thanks for raining on my parade..."

The diner's door opened and I could barely make out Harry with someone.

"Scoot over Louis," I said pushing him.

"I REFUSE!" He replied indignantly.

"Hey guys," Harry said reaching the booth.

"Hey," Zayn said.

"Where were you Haz? You could have said something," Liam said taking on his Daddy Direction role.

"Sorry," Harry said looking sheepish, "I had to take care of something."

Louis tapped Harry's shoulder, "So uh Harry, who's the girl?"

Harry stepped aside which finally let me see her. I stared dumbstruck.

Niall squinted, "I recognize you from somewhere."

She grinned, "I'm Leila."

I screamed and stood up and hugged her over the table.

"So you..." I started

"Yep."

"And now..."

"Trial."

"You think..."

"Hopefully."

I screamed some more and hugged her even tighter.

"Anyone else confused?" Louis said looking around.

All the boys raised their hands.

I grinned and sat back down. "This is why we are best friends."

"So uh what did you guys talk about just then?" Niall asked looking curious.

"For me to know and you to never find out!" I said ruffling his hair.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" The waitress asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yea, a grilled cheese sandwich with some cole slaw and a Coke," Harry said ordering first.

We all quickly order and the waitress walked away.

"Soooooo...a proper introduction I deem is necessary, Harry," Louis said seeming slightly irritated.

"This is the girl I was talking about a few days ago."

"The one I warned you on?" Liam asked.

"Yea, turns out you had no reason to worry mate," Harry said looking at Leila adoringly.

"Well, we can't be totally sure. I mean she looks fit," Zayn said checking Leila out.

"Hahaha...no," Harry said flatly.

"You got a better welcome than I did," I said looking at Leila.

"Huh?"

"This one," I nudged Niall, "Just couldn't believe I was a model."

She laughed, "Wow."

"True story," I said holding an invisible glass up, imitating the troll face.

"Yea, but now I believe you," Niall said.

"I know."

There was an awkward silence after I said that.

"Soooo... are you and Leila serious?" Liam asked breaking the silence.

Harry looked at Leila, unsure.

"It's kinda complicated," Leila said shrugging her shoulders.

"How complicated?" Niall asked with one eyebrow raised.

They both looked at each other, seeming as though they were unable to explain.

"Umm…well Leila won't admit she likes me, but I love her. So we're trying to get close and know each other before the tour starts, so after that time if Leila wants to go steady, we'll go steady."

"Hold on!" I said interrupting anyone's follow up questions, "Tour?"

Niall's eyes widened.

"Yea, tour. Did anyone tell you?" Harry asked confused.

"Tour?" I asked Niall, not believing it.

"I was going to tell you later," Niall said.

"Where is it and how come it isn't on fan sites?" I asked to all the boys, but focusing on the table.

"It's a European and Asian tour, and it hasn't been mentioned to the fan base yet," Zayn said helpfully.

"When does it start?" I asked.

"Next August," Leila said.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, fixing my eyes on Niall's.

"When the info was released to the public, I guess."

"Well, thanks for telling me," I said putting out fake enthusiasm.

Leila saw right through me and shot me a sad smile.

The boys minus Harry, who was still confused, let out a breath of relief.

"We thought when Niall told you, you might cry, and we can't stand to see you cry," Zayn said relieved.

"Haha nah," I said brushing it off like it would never happen.

Our food arrived and we ate like one huge family. When I looked around, I realized I can't blame the boys for not telling, they were just as scared of telling me as I was sad when they told me. Most of us finished around the same time but Niall went in for seconds and dessert.

"A never ending pit," I said jokingly.

Niall looked up at me from his pie, "Hmm?"

I laughed, "You have whipped cream on your mouth Nialler!"

"Really?"

He kissed me before I could react.

"Sweet huh?" he asked smirking.

"Ya know it," I said my face turning pink.

"No one wants to see your PDA!" Louis said making me feel agrestic.

I had to leave before everyone else did, but I hauled Leila out with me. When Harry complained, I shook my index finger, "You'll see her tonight, we're coming over to watch a movie."

"What?" he asked directed at the guys.

"Well it's this thing where you invite friends over to your house to watch movies, have fun and mess around. Similar names include movie fest and movie night," Louis said being a smart aleck.

Harry reached over the table and slapped Louis upside his head.

"Uh...see ya!" I yelled as Leila and I ran out the door.

We hailed a cab and started to go back to campus.

"I forgot to ask, how much longer are you here?" I asked, wishing she would say she'd stay forever.

"Well, I have to leave in two weeks."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Yea."

We spent rest of the ride in silence. The cab let us out and I paid the money, with much protest from Leila.

We were half way back to my dorm when Leila asked, "How long is Niall staying?"

I sighed, "I don't know, and I don't know if I could handle it if he told me anyways."

"That sad?"

"We just got back together, and he's leaving me to go back to London with the boys. And you're leaving too! All the way across the country!" I said louder than I needed to.

Leila looked troubled, "We can still Skype every day."

"I know. So uh you and Harry?"

"Yep," she said brightly.

"Finally! You've been love struck forever, but why a trial?"

"He's all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, it may now work and it would just be too hard to face that fact if we were actually dating."

"So when were you planning to tell us this Leila?" Richard said walking up from behind me.

"She wasn't gonna tell us," Alex said dismayed, walking next to Leila.

"It recently happened, I just haven't had the time to tell you," Leila said with ambivalence.

"Riiiiiight…so did you have fun meeting the rest of One Direction?" Richard asked slyly.

"You knew where she was?!" I asked.

"Not until I check your dorm but yea."

I stared at Richard.

"Hey I know I'm sexy but no need to stare so intently!"

I shook my head and saw we've reached my dorm.

"I'd like to chat but I've got classes," I said dashing in and grabbing my needed books.

"What are you doing after classes?" Alex yelled in from the doorway.

"I'm gonna be with the boys and Leila," I said appearing in the doorway, scaring Alex.

"Okay," he breathed.

I ran to my next class and slumped down at the desk, not being able to wait until tonight.

"What movie?" Liam called out from the action section of Blockbuster.

"Action-Adventure," Zayn piped up from the end of the row I was standing in.

"Mystery too?" I added.

"I second that," Niall said in the row behind me.

"I guess I'll third it," Harry said from somewhere in the store.

"What about you Leila? You should choose since you're the newest addition to the family," I asked.

"Action-adventure-mystery sounds good to me."

"Is National Treasure good?" Zayn yelled.

"Have you guys seen it?" Leila asked.

"Yea," we all replied.

"I guess we'll get that one then," Niall said snatching it out of Zayn's hand and heading to check out.

"I'm paying," Zayn said tackling Niall, "Save your money to spend on Ariel."

"I'm paying," Liam said jumping on top of Niall and Zayn.

"Nope," Harry said grabbing the movie from Liam, "I shall pay."

Harry started strolling toward check out leisurely when Niall's arm shot out from underneath the pile and tripped Harry.

Leila and I burst out laughing.

She quickly ran up and picked up the movie, "Losers!"

The boys started unraveling themselves and grumbling under their breath.

Leila came back and we high fived.

"Horan the world?" I asked.

"Curls!"

I snuggled into Niall and watch him drift off like everyone else had.

I looked at the boys then at Harry and Leila.

_"Everything is finally the way it should be, hopefully it stays that way,"_ I thought, my thoughts getting muddled by sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Harry/Leila **** {THE CHEESY COUPLE! I DUB THEE!}**

_~10 months later [August]~_

**Harry's POV [England, Zayn's house]**

"Come on! Get in the pool!" I yelled at Leila who was sitting in the side of the pool with Ariel.

"I'm good!" she said watching me and Louis play chicken against Zayn and Liam.

Zayn knocked me off Louis's shoulders while my attention was diverted.

"You should get in too Ariel!" Niall yelled from his referee spot.

"I'm just fine here!"

Niall swam over and pulled himself up to sit next to Ariel and Leila. He gave me the sign. He stuck his pinkie up sideways which means we push the girls into the pool.

"I wish Eleanor was here, it sucks that she has exams today," Ariel said sighing.

"When are you going to ask Perrie out Zayn?" Leila asked grinning.

"I um don't know," Zayn said his face turning multiple shades of pink and red.

"Do it soon! I know! Do it right after your tour ends. The first place you go is her house to ask her out! It will be so cute!" Ariel yelled excitedly.

I swam over and put my arm around Leila's shoulders. Then over the girls' heads, I mouthed the countdown.

_3,2, 1, SHOVE!_

"What the crap?!" Ariel asked as she shot up.

Leila used a few more 'descriptive' words when she bobbed to the top.

Niall leaned over and whispered, "Let's hope you don't wanna have kids."

"Whispering equals gayness!" Ariel yelled swimming towards us.

Leila got out and started drying herself off with my towel.

"Anyone want lemonade?" She asked opening the porch door.

All of us said "Me" within the same time frame.

"Whoa, didn't know you guys were that thirsty."

"We weren't until you offered to get us something," Louis said cheekily.

"I'll help," I said jumping up and chasing Leila into the kitchen.

I grabbed her in a hug before she grabbed the pitcher.

"I've something to ask you," I spoke into her ear.

"What? It better be important because I have thirsty customers out there," she said running her hand through my hair.

"Do you love me?"

If Leila was holding a cup, it would have broken for sure.

"Ummm, we still have some time right?" she asked nervously.

"Babe, we're leaving on tour in a week and a half," I said holding her close.

"I know," she said, her shoulders slumped, "I just don't want you to leave."

"So you love me then?" I asked pulling out the dimple smile.

"Of course I love you stupid," she said punching my chest.

I laughed, "Last time you said that, you said you didn't love me."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind."

"Maybe?" I asked not believing it.

"Fine, I love you so much that I want to keep you all to myself and ever since I met you, your name, your smile, your… _**everything**_ took over my mind. You made me so confused that I…"

I kissed her before she could say anything else.

**Leila****'****s POV**

"Remember this happening before?" Harry asked leaning his forehead on mine.

"Yea, I do and the last time, you did it forcefully."

"Oh, so you liked it this time?" he asked teasingly.

I blushed, "I take that back."

"Too late! I can't get what you said out of my mind."

***cue laughing because of the cheesy joke***

"Do you want to go steady then?" he asked timidly.

I blush even more and decide to punch him, but at last second, I changed my mind and hugged him. I could tell I surprised him because he suddenly turned rigid then melted into my hug.

Then I whispered, "Yes, I do."

**A/N: Um****…****crap ending. But here****'****s my proposition. For those who want a sequel, I wanna do a Harry/Leila fanfic next (:**

~Summary: What if their lives ran parallel since they met? Will the return of the boys change that? From total bliss to total devastation, they'll pull through with their relationship no matter what…right? OR WILL ALIENS COME DOWN AND STEAL NIALL'S FOOD? Sequel to Suite Life. Leila/Harry mainly. Sorry for the sucky summary.

**I****'****m also hoping the story is over a longer period of time, and everything I was planning to put into this story****'****s epilogue will be in that story.**

**Good idea or no? It****'****s not exactly a set in stone idea, but poll****is on my profile. If the majority votes go to yes, I warn you, I will be writing but it****'****ll be really slow and updates won****'****t be every week or if that bad, every month, because school has started (as ya****'****ll know) and my parents are really strict.**

**If any of ya****'****ll have any ideas for the next fanfic, just PM me (:**

**Thanks guys for putting up with my stupidness, small vocabulary, and silly plot.**


End file.
